Encontrando a Cenicienta
by Janis O.x
Summary: Después de un encuentro casual en la oscuridad. Obito intenta convencerse a sí mismo de que lo que sucedió sólo parecía perfecto porque lo habían fingido así. Momentos como ese con chicas como esa no sucedían más allá de los cuentos de hadas, y el que ella saliera corriendo como Cenicienta no era ningún indicativo de que estuvieran en uno.
1. Prólogo

**Aclaración:**

Ø Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

**Prólogo**

.

—¿Te hiciste un tatuaje?

Es la tercera vez que le pregunto a Uzumaki lo mismo, pero es que simplemente no le creo. Está fuera de lugar para él. Sobre todo porque no soy yo el que lo alentó.

—Jesús, Obito —gruñe al otro extremo de la línea—. Detente. Y deja de preguntarme lo mismo.

—Es algo extraño un tatuaje en ti. Hanuko. Es un término muy deprimente. Pero, aun así, estoy impresionado.

—Me tengo que ir. Te llamaré después esta semana.

Suspiro en el teléfono. —Dios, esto apesta, hombre. Lo único bueno de toda esta escuela desde que te mudaste es el quinto período.

—¿Qué hay en el quinto período? —pregunta Uzumaki.

—Nada. Se olvidaron de asignarme una clase, así que me escondo en el armario de mantenimiento todos los días durante una hora.

Uzumaki se ríe. Me doy cuenta de que lo estoy escuchando reír por primera vez desde que Naruko murió hace dos meses. Quizás mudarse a El Remolino será realmente bueno para él.

Suena la campana y sostengo el teléfono con el hombro, doblo mi chaqueta y luego la tiro al piso del armario de mantenimiento. Apago la luz. —Te llamaré más tarde. Hora de la siesta.

—Hasta pronto —dice Uzumaki.

Termino la llamada y programo la alarma para cincuenta minutos después, luego coloco el teléfono en el mostrador. Bajo al piso y me acuesto. Cierro los ojos y pienso cuanto apesta este año. Odio que Uzumaki esté pasando por lo que ha tenido que pasar y no hay una maldita cosa que pueda hacer al respecto. Nadie que sea cercano a mí ha muerto, y mucho menos alguien tan cercano como una de mis hermanas. Una hermana gemela, para ser exactos.

Ni siquiera trato de darle consejos, pero creo que le gusta eso. Creo que me necesita sólo para continuar siendo él mismo, porque Dios sabe que todo el mundo en toda esta maldita escuela no tiene ni idea de cómo actuar cerca de él. Si no estuvieran todos esos imbéciles estúpidos, probablemente todavía estaría aquí y la escuela no apestaría la mitad de lo que lo hace.

Pero apesta. Todo el mundo en este lugar apesta y los odio a todos. Odio a todo el mundo ya que son la razón de que Uzumaki ya no está aquí.

Estiro las piernas delante de mí y cruzo los tobillos, luego doblo el brazo sobre los ojos. Por lo menos tengo quinto período.

El quinto período es agradable.

.

Mis ojos se abren rápidamente y me quejo cuando algo cae sobre mí. Escucho el sonido de la puerta golpeando al cerrarse.

_¿Qué demonios?_

Pongo mis manos en lo que sea que acaba de caer sobre mí y empiezo a rodarlo fuera cuando mis manos rozan una cabeza llena de pelo suave.

¿Es un ser humano?

¿Una chica?

Una chica cayó sobre mí. En el armario de mantenimiento. Y está llorando.

—¿Quién diablos eres? —pregunto con cautela. Sea quien sea, trata de empujarse lejos de mí, pero los dos parecemos estar turnándonos para movernos en la misma dirección. Me levanto y trato de rodarla a mi lado, pero nuestras cabezas chocan.

—Mierda —dice.

Caigo de nuevo en la almohada improvisada y agarro mi frente. —Lo siento —murmuro.

Ninguno de los dos se mueve en esta ocasión. Puedo oírla sollozando tratando de no llorar. No puedo ver dos centímetros en frente de mí, porque la luz todavía está apagada, pero de repente no me importa que aún esté encima de mí porque huele increíble.

—Creo que estoy perdida —dice—. Pensé que caminaba hacia el baño.

Niego con la cabeza, aunque sé que no lo puede ver. —No es un baño —le digo—. Pero, ¿por qué lloras? ¿Te lastimaste cuando te caíste?

Siento todo su cuerpo suspirando encima de mí y aunque no tengo ni idea de quién es o qué aspecto tiene, puedo sentir su tristeza y me hace sentir un poco triste también. No estoy seguro de cómo sucede, pero mis brazos la envuelven y su mejilla baja a mi pecho. En el transcurso de cinco segundos, vamos desde lo extremadamente incómodo a una especie de comodidad, como si hiciéramos esto todo el tiempo.

Es raro y normal, caliente y triste y extraño y realmente no quiero dejarla ir. Se siente una especie de euforia, como si estuviéramos en una especie de cuento de hadas. Como si fuera Campanita y yo Peter Pan.

No, espera. No quiero ser Peter Pan.

Tal vez ella puede ser Cenicienta y yo seré su príncipe encantado.

Sí, me gusta más esa fantasía. Cenicienta es caliente cuando es muy pobre y está sudorosa y esclavizada sobre la estufa. También se ve bien en su vestido de fiesta. Tampoco hace daño que estemos reunidos en un armario de escobas. Muy apropiado.

La siento llevar una mano a su cara, más como enjugándose una lágrima. —Los odio —dice en voz baja.

—¿A quién?

—A todo el mundo —dice—. Odio a todo el mundo.

Cierro los ojos y levanto mi mano, luego la paso sobre su cabello, haciendo todo lo posible para consolarla. Por fin, alguien que realmente lo entiende. No estoy seguro de por qué odia a todo el mundo, pero tengo la sensación de que tiene una razón muy válida.

—Yo también los odio a todos, Cenicienta.

Se ríe en voz baja, probablemente confundida de por qué me referí a ella como Cenicienta. Como sea, acabo de hacerla reír, por lo menos no son más lágrimas. Su risa es intoxicante y trato de pensar en cómo puedo conseguir que lo haga de nuevo. Estoy tratando de pensar en algo gracioso que decir cuando levanta su rostro de mi pecho y siento su movimiento hacia adelante. Antes de darme cuenta, siento sus labios en los míos y no estoy seguro de si debo empujarla o rodar encima de ella. Empiezo a levantar mis manos a su rostro, pero se aleja tan rápido como me besó.

—Lo siento —dice—. Tengo que irme. —Coloca sus manos a mi lado en el suelo y comienza a levantarse, pero agarro su cara y la tiro hacia abajo, otra vez encima de mí.

—No —le digo. Llevo su boca de nuevo a la mía y la beso. Mantengo nuestros labios apretados firmemente mientras la bajo a mi lado y la tiro contra mí de modo que su cabeza está descansando en mi chaqueta. Su aliento sabe cómo caramelos de frutas y me dan ganas de seguir besándola hasta que pueda identificar cada sabor.

Su mano toca mi brazo y le da un fuerte apretón justo cuando mi lengua se desliza dentro de su boca. Esa sería fresa, en la punta de su lengua.

Mantiene la mano en mi brazo, moviéndola de vez en cuando a mi nuca, y luego regresando a mi brazo. Mantengo mi mano en su cintura, en ningún momento tratando de tocarla en otra parte. Lo único que exploramos es la boca del otro. Nos besamos sin hacer otro sonido. Nos besamos hasta que la alarma suena en mi teléfono. A pesar del ruido, ninguno de los dos deja de besarse. Ni siquiera dudamos. Nos besamos otro minuto sin parar hasta que suena la campana afuera en el pasillo y de repente los casilleros se cierran de golpe y la gente está hablando y todo nuestro momento es robado por todos los factores externos inconvenientes de la escuela.

Mantengo mis labios contra los suyos, y luego retrocedo lentamente.

—Tengo que ir a clase —susurra.

Asiento, a pesar de que no puede verme. —Yo también —le respondo.

Comienza a deslizarse de debajo de mí. Cuando ruedo sobre mi espalda, la siento moverse más cerca de mí. Su boca se encuentra con la mía brevemente una vez más, luego se aleja y se levanta. Al segundo que abre la puerta, la luz del pasillo se filtra y cierro los ojos con fuerza, lanzando el brazo por encima de mi cara.

Oigo la puerta cerrarse detrás de ella y para el momento que me ajusto a la luminosidad, la luz se ha ido de nuevo.

Suspiro pesadamente. También me quedo en el suelo hasta que mi reacción física a ella baja. No sé quién demonios era o por qué diablos terminó aquí, pero le pido a Dios que vuelva. Necesito todo un infierno de mucho más de eso.

No volvió al día siguiente. O el día después de eso. De hecho, hoy se cumple exactamente una semana desde que, literalmente, cayó en mis brazos, y me he convencido de que tal vez todo ese día fue un sueño. La noche antes me había quedado casi toda la noche despierto viendo películas de zombis con Gamatatsu, pero a pesar de que llevaba dos horas de sueño, no estaba seguro de que hubiera podido imaginármelo. Mis fantasías no son tan divertidas.

Aunque ella no regrese, todavía no tengo un quinto período y hasta que alguien se dé cuenta de eso, voy a seguir escondiéndome aquí.

Dormí demasiado anoche, así que, en realidad no estoy cansado. Saco mi teléfono y le envió un mensaje a Uzumaki, justo cuando la puerta del armario empieza a abrirse.

—¿Estás aquí, muchacho? —la oigo susurrar.

Mi corazón inmediatamente toma ritmo, y no puedo decir si es porque regresó o porque la luz está encendida y no estoy muy seguro de querer ver cómo se ve cuando abra la puerta.

—Estoy aquí —le digo.

La puerta está todavía apenas abierta. Ella desliza una mano dentro y la mueve por la pared hasta que encuentra la luz, entonces la apaga. La puerta se abre y entra en la habitación, luego la cierra rápidamente.

—¿Puedo ocultarme contigo? —pregunta. Su voz suena un poco diferente a la última vez. Suena más feliz.

—No vas a llorar hoy —le digo.

La siento hacer su camino hacia mí. Roza mi pierna y puede sentir que estoy sentado en un mostrador, por lo que tantea a mí alrededor hasta que encuentra un lugar vacío. Se empuja a sí misma y se sienta a mi lado.

—Hoy no estoy triste —dice, su voz mucho más cerca esta vez.

—Bien. —Hay silencio durante unos segundos, pero es bueno. No estoy seguro de por qué regresó o por qué le tomó una semana, pero me alegro de que esté aquí.

—¿Por qué estabas aquí la semana pasada? —pregunta—. ¿Y por qué estás aquí ahora?

—Percance de programación. Nunca me asignaron un quinto período, por lo que me escondo y espero que la administración no se dé cuenta.

Se ríe. —Astuto.

—Sip.

El silencio vuelve durante más o menos un minuto. Nuestras manos están agarrando el borde de la mesa y cada vez que balancea sus piernas, sus dedos apenas tocan los míos. Finalmente muevo mi mano sobre la suya y la tiro en mi regazo. Se siente extraño sólo tomar su mano así, porque la semana pasada nos besuqueamos por casi quince minutos consecutivos, por lo que tomarse de las manos en realidad es retroceder una base.

Desliza sus dedos entre los míos y nuestras palmas se encuentran, entonces doblo mis dedos sobre los de ella. —Esto es bueno —dice—. Nunca sostuve la mano de nadie.

Me congelo.

¿Qué edad tiene?

—Eres de preparatoria, ¿verdad?

Se ríe. —Dios si. Sólo nunca sostuve la mano de nadie. Los chicos con los que he estado parecen olvidar esta parte. Pero es bueno. Me gusta.

—Sí —concuerdo—. Es bueno.

—Espera —dice—. Tú estás en preparatoria, ¿verdad?

—No. Todavía no —le digo.

Balancea su pierna hacia un lado y me patea, entonces nos reímos.

—Esto es un poco raro, ¿cierto? —pregunta.

—Complicado. Hay muchas cosas que podrían considerarse raras, así que no estoy seguro de a lo que te refieres.

Siento sus hombros encogiéndose. —No lo sé. Esto. Nosotros. Besarnos, hablar y tomarnos de la mano sin siquiera saber cómo nos vemos.

—Soy muy bien parecido —le digo.

Se ríe.

—Lo digo en serio. Si pudieras verme ahora mismo, estarías en tus rodillas pidiendo que sea tu novio, así podrías alardear frente a toda la escuela.

—Muy improbable —dice—. Yo no tengo novios. Sobrevalorado.

—Si no te tomas de las manos y no tienes novios, entonces, ¿qué haces?

Suspira. —Casi todo lo demás. Tengo una gran reputación, ¿sabes? De hecho, es posible que hayamos tenido relaciones sexuales antes y ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta de ello.

—No es posible. Me recordarías.

Se ríe de nuevo y por mucho que me divierto hablando con ella, esa risa me da ganas de arrastrarla al suelo conmigo y no hacer nada más que besarla otra vez.

—¿Realmente eres bien parecido? —pregunta con escepticismo.

—Terriblemente guapo —le respondo.

—Déjame adivinar. Cabello oscuro, ojos marrones, grandes abdominales, dientes blancos, vistes Abercrombie & Fitch.

—Cerca —le digo—. Ojos negros, acertaste en el cabello, los abdominales y los dientes, pero visto American Eagle Outfitters hasta el final.

—Impresionante —dice.

—Mi turno —digo—. Cabello grueso rubio, grandes ojos azules, un pequeño y adorable vestido blanco con un sombrero a juego, piel azul, y estás cerca de los sesenta centímetros de altura.

Se ríe a carcajadas. —¿Te sientes atraído por Pitufina?

—Un hombre puede soñar.

Todavía está riendo y el sonido de su risa en realidad le hace daño a mi corazón. Me duele porque realmente quiero saber quién es esta chica, pero sé que cuando me entere, probablemente no voy a quererla tanto como la quiero ahora.

Inhala una bocanada de aire cuando su risa se calma y luego la sala queda en silencio. Muy tranquilo, casi incómodo.

—No voy a volver aquí después de hoy —dice en voz baja.

Aprieto su mano, sorprendido por la tristeza que sentí ante esa confesión.

—Voy a mudarme. No de inmediato, pero pronto. Este verano. Creo que sería tonto si vuelvo aquí, porque, al final vamos a tener que encender la luz o nos equivocaremos y diremos nuestros nombres, y no creo querer saber quién eres.

Muevo mi pulgar sobre su mano. —¿Por qué has vuelto hoy, entonces?

Exhala una respiración suave. —Quería darte las gracias.

Me río en voz baja. —¿Por qué? ¿Por besarte? Eso es todo lo que hice.

—Sí —dice, como si fuera obvio—. Exactamente. Por besarme. Por sólo besarme. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que un hombre sólo me besó? Después de irme, la semana pasada, traté de recordar, pero no pude. Cada vez que un hombre me ha besado, siempre ha estado tan apurado por pasar a lo que viene después de los besos, que no creo que alguien se haya tomado el tiempo de darme un buen y verdadero beso.

Niego con la cabeza. —Eso es muy deprimente —le digo—. Pero no me des demasiado crédito. He sido conocido por querer correr más allá de esa parte en el pasado. Simplemente no me importó no hacerlo la semana pasada porque eres una besadora bastante fenomenal.

—Sí —dice con confianza—. Lo sé. Imagínate cómo se sentiría hacerme el amor.

Me trago el repentino nudo en la garganta. —Créeme, lo he hecho. Por cerca de siete días seguidos.

Sus piernas dejan de balancearse a mi lado. No sé si la hice sentir incómoda con ese comentario.

—¿Sabes qué es lo más triste? —pregunta—. Nadie nunca me hizo el amor.

Esta conversación se dirige en una dirección extraña. Ya puedo decirlo.

—Eres joven. Hay mucho tiempo para eso. La virginidad es en realidad algo caliente, por lo que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Se ríe, pero es una risa triste en esta ocasión.

Es extraño cómo ya puedo distinguir sus risas.

—No soy para nada una virgen —dice—. Por eso es lo triste. Soy bastante experta en el departamento de las relaciones sexuales, pero mirando hacia atrás... Nunca he amado a ninguno. Ninguno de ellos me ha amado, tampoco. A veces me pregunto si el sexo con alguien que realmente te ama es diferente. Mejor.

Pienso en su pregunta y me doy cuenta de que no tengo una respuesta. Nunca he amado a nadie, tampoco. —Buena pregunta —le digo—. Es un poco triste que ambos hayamos tenido sexo varias veces, pero ninguno de nosotros jamás ha amado a nadie. Dice mucho sobre nuestro carácter, ¿no te parece?

—Sí —dice en voz baja—. Claro que sí. Bastante triste la verdad.

Permanecemos en silencio por un tiempo y todavía me aferro a su mano. No puedo dejar de pensar en el hecho de que nunca nadie le tomó la mano. Esto me hace preguntarme si alguna vez he sostenido las manos de alguna de las chicas con las que he tenido relaciones sexuales. No es que haya habido un montón, pero las suficientes para que sea capaz de recordar tomar una de sus manos.

—Yo podría ser uno de esos tipos —confieso avergonzado—. No sé si alguna vez he tomado la mano de una chica.

—Estás sosteniendo la mía —dice.

Asiento lentamente. —Así es, lo estoy.

Unos cuantos segundos de silencio pasan antes de que ella hable de nuevo.

—¿Y si me voy de aquí en cuarenta y cinco minutos y nunca más sostengo la mano de otro tipo? ¿Y si voy por la vida como estoy ahora? ¿Y si los chicos siguen dándome por sentado y no hago nada para cambiarlo? ¿Y si tengo mucho sexo, pero nunca descubro lo que se siente hacer el amor?

—Entonces no hagas eso. Encuentra un buen tipo, átalo y haz el amor con él todas las noches.

Gime. —Eso me aterroriza. Tan curiosa como me siento por encontrar la diferencia entre hacer el amor y tener sexo... mi postura en las relaciones hace que sea imposible de descubrir.

Pienso en el comentario por un tiempo. Es raro, porque suena un poco como a la versión femenina de mí. No estoy seguro de estar tan en contra de las relaciones como ella, pero definitivamente nunca le he dicho a una chica que la amaba, y de hecho espero que eso no ocurra por mucho tiempo en realidad.

—¿De verdad no regresarás? —le pregunto.

—De verdad —dice.

Dejo ir su mano, presiono mis palmas en el armario y luego salto.

Me muevo y me paro frente a ella, luego coloco mis manos a cada lado de ella. —Vamos a resolver nuestro dilema en este momento.

Se inclina hacia atrás. —¿Qué dilema?

Muevo mis manos, las coloco sobre sus caderas y luego la jalo hacia mí. —Tenemos unos buenos cuarenta y cinco minutos para trabajar. Estoy bastante seguro de que podría hacerte el amor en cuarenta y cinco minutos. Podemos ver qué se siente y si incluso vale la pena tener relaciones en el futuro. De esta manera cuando salgas de aquí, no te preocuparás sobre nunca saber lo que se siente.

Se ríe nerviosamente, luego se inclina hacia mí de nuevo. —¿Cómo haces el amor con alguien de quien no estás enamorado?

Me inclino hacia delante hasta que mi boca está al lado de su oreja. —Fingimos.

Puedo oír la respiración atrapada en sus pulmones. Gira su cara ligeramente hacia la mía y siento sus labios rozar mi mejilla. —¿Y si somos malos actores? —susurra.

Cierro los ojos, porque la posibilidad de que realmente podría estar haciendo el amor con esta chica en cuestión de minutos es casi demasiado para afrontarlo.

—Deberías audicionar para mí —dice—. Sólo si eres convincente entonces podría estar de acuerdo con esta absurda idea tuya.

—Trato —le digo.

Doy un paso atrás, me quito la camiseta y luego la pongo en el suelo. Agarro mi chaqueta del mostrador y la despliego, entonces también la pongo en el suelo. Me giro de vuelta al mostrador, luego la recuesto. Ella me rodea, enterrando su cabeza en mi cuello.

—¿Dónde está tu camiseta? —pregunta, pasando sus manos sobre mi hombro. La bajo al piso, sobre su espalda. Fácilmente me tiro a su lado y la empujo contra mí.

—Estás acostada sobre ella —respondo.

—Oh —dice—. Eso fue considerado de tu parte.

Llevo mi mano a su mejilla. —Eso es lo que la gente hace cuando están enamorados.

Siento su sonrisa. —¿Cuán enamorados estamos?

—En todas las formas —digo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que amas tanto de mí?

—Tu risa —digo inmediatamente, no estoy seguro de cuánto de eso es en realidad inventado—. Amo tu humor. También amo la manera en que metes tu pelo detrás de las orejas cuando estás leyendo. Y amo como odias hablar por teléfono casi tanto como yo. Realmente amo que me dejes esas pequeñas notas todo el tiempo con tu letra adorable. Y amo que tú ames tanto a mi perro, porque a él realmente le agradas. También amo ducharme contigo. Esas siempre son divertidas.

Deslizo mi mano por su mejilla a su nuca. Tiro mi boca hacia adelante y descanso mis labios contra los suyos.

—Guau —dice contra mi boca—, eres muy convincente.

Sonrío y me alejo. —Deja de salirte del personaje —bromeo—. Ahora es tu turno. ¿Qué amas de mí?

—Amo a tu perro —dice—. Es un perro genial. También amo como abres las puertas para mí a pesar de que se supone que quiero hacerlo por mí misma. Amo que no intentas fingir que te gustan las viejas películas en blanco y negro como todos, porque me enfadan muchísimo. También amo cuando estoy en tu casa y cada vez que tus padres miran hacia otro lado, me robas pequeños besos. Mi parte favorita de ti, sin embargo, es cuando te atrapo mirándome. Amo que no mires hacia otro lado y me observes sin pedir disculpas, como si no estuvieras avergonzado de que no puedas dejar de mirarme. Es todo lo que quieres hacer porque piensas que soy la cosa más increíble que has visto. Amo lo mucho que me amas.

—Tienes toda la razón —le susurro—, amo mirarte.

Beso su boca, luego dejo un sendero de besos por su mejilla hasta la mandíbula. Presiono mis labios contra su oreja y aunque sé que estamos fingiendo, mi boca se seca al pensar en las palabras a punto de pasar por mis labios. Lo dudo, casi decidiendo que no lo haré. Pero una parte aun mayor de mí quiere decirlo. Una gran parte de mí desea lo que podría significar y una pequeña parte piensa que probablemente lo sea.

Corro mis manos hacia arriba y por su cabello. —Te amo —susurro.

El próximo aliento que aspira es profundo. Mi corazón está martilleando en mi pecho y estoy quieto, esperando su próximo movimiento. No tengo ni idea de lo que viene después. Por otra parte, tampoco ella.

Sus manos se mueven por mis hombros y poco a poco se abren camino hasta mi cuello. Inclina la cabeza hasta que su boca está alineada en mi oído. —Te amo más —susurra. Puedo sentir la sonrisa en sus labios y me pregunto si coincide con la sonrisa en mi cara. No sé por qué de pronto estoy disfrutando tanto esto, pero lo estoy.

—Eres tan hermosa —le susurro, moviendo mis labios a su boca—. Tan malditamente hermosa. Y cada uno de esos tipos que de alguna manera pasaron eso por alto son unos completos idiotas.

Cierra la distancia entre nuestros labios y la beso, pero esta vez el beso parece mucho más íntimo. Por un breve momento, realmente siento como si de verdad amo todas esas cosas de ella y ella realmente ama todas esas cosas sobre mí. Estamos besándonos, tocándonos y tirando del resto de nuestra ropa con tanta prisa, que se siente como si estuviéramos con un temporizador.

Supongo que técnicamente lo estamos.

Saco mi billetera del bolsillo de mis pantalones y agarro un condón, entonces me acomodo de vuelta contra ella.

—Puedes cambiar de opinión —murmuro, rezando porque no lo haga.

—Tú también puedes —dice.

Me río.

Se ríe.

Entonces ambos nos callamos de una maldita vez y pasamos el resto de la hora demostrando exactamente cuánto nos amamos.

.

Estoy en mis rodillas, recogiendo tranquilamente nuestra ropa. Después deslizo mi camiseta sobre mi cabeza, tiro de ella hacia arriba y la ayudo con su propia blusa. Me levanto y me pongo los pantalones, luego la ayudo a ponerse de pie. Descanso mi barbilla en la cima de su cabeza y la jalo hacia mí, reconociendo el ajuste perfecto.

—Podría encender la luz antes de que te vayas —le digo—. ¿No estás un poco curiosa por ver la cara del hombre del cual estás locamente enamorada?

Sacude la cabeza contra mi pecho con su risa. —Lo arruinará todo —dice. Sus palabras son amortiguadas por mi camiseta, así que levanta su cabeza de mi pecho e inclina su cara hacia la mía—. No vamos a arruinarlo. Una vez que descubramos quien es el otro, vamos a encontrar algo que no nos gusta. Tal vez un montón de cosas que no nos gustan. Este momento es perfecto. Siempre podremos tener este recuerdo perfecto de que alguna vez amamos a alguien.

La beso de nuevo, pero no mucho porque la campana suena. Ella no suelta su agarre de mi cintura. Simplemente presiona su cabeza contra mi pecho de nuevo y me aprieta más fuerte. —Tengo que irme —dice.

Cierro los ojos y asiento. —Lo sé.

Estoy sorprendido de lo mucho que no quiero que se vaya, sabiendo que nunca la veré de nuevo. Casi le ruego que se quede, pero también sé que tiene razón. Sólo se siente perfecto porque estamos fingiendo que lo es.

Comienza a alejarse de mí, así que levanto mis manos a sus mejillas por última vez. —Te amo, nena. Espérame después de la escuela, ¿de acuerdo? En nuestro lugar habitual.

—Sabes que estaré ahí —dice—. Y también te amo. —Se pone de puntillas y presiona sus labios con los míos, en un beso duro, desesperado y triste. Se aleja y hace su camino a la puerta. Tan pronto como empieza a abrirla, camino rápidamente hacia ella y cierro la puerta con mi mano. Presiono mi pecho contra su espalda y bajo mi boca a su oído.

—Desearía que esto pudiera ser real —le susurro. Pongo mi mano en el pomo de la puerta y la abro, luego giro mi cabeza cuando ella se desliza por la puerta.

Suspiro y corro mis manos por mi cabello. Creo que necesito unos minutos antes de que pueda dejar esta habitación. No estoy seguro de querer olvidar todavía la forma en que huele. De hecho, me paro aquí en la oscuridad y trato con todas mis fuerzas de guardar cada cosa de ella en mi memoria, ya que es el único lugar en donde alguna vez la veré de nuevo.

.

¡Hola! Posiblemente anden esperando la conti de "Un amor no correspondido", y créanme cuando les digo que yo también jeje =P. ¡En verdad!, espero no tardar demasiado. Mi problema básicamente es que no sé dónde cortar. los que me han leído de antes saben que los finales siempre son lo más complicado para mí, tal vez es lo más complicado para todos. Entonces sí, "Un amor no correspondido" se sigue editando de cierta manera.

En fin, les cuento esto que acaban de leer. Hace tiempo leí una historia llamada Hoplees. Creo, desde mi humilde trinchera que es una historia fuerte… No muy explícita, afortunadamente, pero los temas que trata estas bastante desagradables. La clasificaría en la categoría de mmm ¿palomera? Tal vez; entretiene, te saca varias sorpresillas, esta triste, cursi… en general creo que es una historia completa. No la considero la mejoooor historia, pero si les gusta el super drama, totalmente pueden leerla. Aparte termina feliz entonces, no queda un sabor de boca amargo. El primer y el segundo libro, son la misma historia, pero desde diferentes perspectivas y eso siempre me ha parecido muy interesante.

En fin, me he desviado del tema. El tercer libro es de cierta manera lo que tienen frente a ustedes. Cof cof, si, esto es una media adaptación cof cof, Es una historia extra que la autora de Hopeless regalo, o al menos sé que estaba gratis en el Google books y trata de los amigos de los protagonistas de Hopelees.

Me salí de la cosa habitual de usar mi amado Naruhina para personificar. Primero porque sentí estos papeles no les quedaban del todo, pero principalmente porque creo que necesitaban descansar un poquito de mi y de hacerlos estar tristes y en un amor no correspondido :(. Es por eso que llega a ustedes la historia de ¡Rin y Obito! ¡Awwww! Siempre quise hacer algo así. Poca gente lo sabe, pero, ¿la verdad? De Naruto, Obito es mi personaje favorito. En serio. Kishimoto se voló la barda con él.

En fin, espero que les guste esta historia, que repito, me tome como un descanso. Hay poquitito Naruhina, —porque en mi versión de las cosas Naruto es Holder y Sky es Hinata, siii, siii, siii. Este es un fic y en los fics todo es posible, por lo que leerán a Naruto y Obito como los mejores amigos del mundo mundial jaja =P—… la historia es corta, divertida y sí un poco dramática, pero quiero aclarar que yo le baje varias rayitas al drama, o sea esta no es la historia original, original.

PD Gracias por pasar por aquí.


	2. 1

.

.

.

**1**

.

Un año después.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —digo, frustrado—. Relájate. —Enciendo el auto justo cuando Seilor entra y cierra la puerta enfurruñada.

Tan pronto como está dentro del coche, la abrumadora cantidad de perfume que lleva, comienza a asfixiarme. Abro la ventana, pero sólo lo suficiente para que no piense que la estoy insultando. Ella sabe cuánto me molesta ese perfume, especialmente cuando las chicas huelen como si se bañasen en él, pero nunca parece importarle lo que pienso, porque continúa aplicándose todo el frasco.

—Eres tan inmaduro, Obito —murmura. Voltea la visera hacia abajo, saca su lápiz labial de su bolso, y comienza a aplicárselo—. Estoy empezando a preguntarme si alguna vez vas a cambiar.

_¿Cambiar?_

¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?

—¿Por qué debería cambiar? —le pregunto, inclinando la cabeza por curiosidad.

Suspira y deja caer su lápiz labial en el bolso, frota sus labios juntos, y se vuelve hacia mí. —¿Así que me vas a decir que estás contento con la manera en la que te comportas?

_¿Qué?_

¿La manera en que me comporto? ¿Realmente está comentando sobre mi manera de comportarme? ¿La misma chica que he visto insultar a camareras por algo tan simple como el exceso de hielo en su vaso, está comentando realmente sobre mi manera de comportarme?

Hemos estado juntos una y otra vez desde hace meses y no he tenido ni una sola pista de que esté esperando que eventualmente yo cambie.

Esperando que me convierta en alguien que no soy.

Ahora que pienso en eso... sigo regresando con ella, pensando en que es la única que debería cambiar. Para estar bien de una vez por todas.

Pero en realidad, las personas son lo que son y nunca cambian. ¿Entonces por qué demonios Seilor y yo continuamos perdiendo nuestro tiempo en esta relación agotadora si ni siquiera nos gusta la manera de ser del otro?

—No lo creo —dice con aire de suficiencia, asumiendo incorrectamente que mi silencio era el reconocimiento de que no estoy contento con la forma en que actúo. En realidad, mi silencio era por el momento de claridad que he necesitado desde el día en que la conocí.

Me quedo en silencio hasta que nos estacionamos en su camino de entrada. Dejo el auto en marcha, lo que indica que esta noche no tengo planes de ir dentro con ella.

—¿Te vas? —pregunta.

Asiento y miro por la ventanilla del lado del conductor. No quiero mirarla, porque soy un hombre y ella es caliente y sé que si la miro, mi momento de claridad en cuanto a nuestra relación se convertirá en niebla y voy a terminar en el interior de su casa, reconciliándome con ella en su cama como siempre lo hago.

—Tú no eres el único que está enojado, Obito. Te comportaste ridículo esta noche. ¡Y nada menos que delante de mis padres! ¿Cómo esperas que te aprueben alguna vez, si actúas de la manera en que lo hiciste?

Tengo que exhalar despacio, calmando mi respiración por lo que no levanto mi voz como ella lo está haciendo en este momento. —¿Cómo me comporto, Seilor? Porque fui yo mismo en la cena, al igual que soy cada minuto del día.

—Exactamente —dice—. ¡Hay tiempo y lugar para tus apodos estúpidos y payasadas inmaduras, y la cena con mis padres no era el momento ni el lugar!

Me froto las manos en la cara por frustración, entonces me doy la vuelta y la miro. —Este soy yo —le digo, haciendo un gesto hacia mí mismo—. Si no te gusta todo de mí, entonces tenemos problemas graves, Seilor. No voy a cambiar y, sinceramente, no sería justo de mi parte pedirte que cambies, tampoco. Nunca te pediría que pretendas ser algo que no eres, que es exactamente lo que me estás pidiendo ahora. No voy a cambiar, nunca voy a cambiar y realmente me gustaría que te largaras de mi coche en este momento porque tu perfume está haciendo que me den jodidas náuseas.

Sus ojos se estrechan y yo agarro su bolso de la consola y se lo tiro. —Oh, eso es muy bonito, Obito. Insultas mi perfume para vengarte de mí. ¿Ves lo que quiero decir? Eres el epítome de la inmadurez. —Abre la puerta del coche y desabrocha su cinturón de seguridad.

—Bueno, al menos no estoy pidiéndote que cambies tu perfume —le digo en tono burlón.

Niega con la cabeza. —No puedo seguir con esto —dice, saliendo del coche—. Hemos terminado, Obito. Esta vez para siempre.

—Gracias a Dios —digo lo suficientemente alto como para que me oyera. Cierra la puerta y se marcha hacia su casa. Bajo la ventana de su lado para airear el perfume y salgo de su entrada de autos.

¿Dónde diablos está Uzumaki? Si no me quejo con alguien acerca de ella, voy a dar un jodido grito.

.

Me subo por la ventana de Hinata y ella está sentada en el suelo, hurgando en unas fotos. Levanta la mirada y sonríe mientras entro a su habitación. —Hola, Obito —dice.

—Hola, Pechos de ramen —le digo mientras me caigo sobre la cama, se sonroja un poco, pero puedo decir que empieza a acostumbrarse a ser llamada así—. ¿Dónde está tu novio "no presente"?

(Nota: Creí importante hacer esta aclaración aquí. En el libro el tatuaje que se hace Holder es Hopeless – Sin esperanza. Es una mezcla de Hope el nombre de una amiga de Holder y Less el nombre de su hermana gemela. Aquí el tatuaje es Hanuko, que realmente es una palabra que invente jaja. La metí a San Google traslate y resultó que esa palabra en Suajili significa "No estás ahí", por lo que para fines prácticos vamos a interpretarla como que: para Hana (Hope) Y Less (Naruko), Holder (Naruto) no estuvo presente (como que les fallo, pues) ¿vale? Muchas gracias por su atención, por favor continúen con la lectura.)

Señala con la cabeza por la puerta de su dormitorio. —E… están en la cocina haciendo helado. ¿Quieres un poco?

—No —digo—. Estoy muy desconsolado para comer algo en este momento.

Se ríe. —¿Seilor, está teniendo un mal día?

—Seilor está teniendo una mala vida —le digo—. Y después de esta noche por fin me di cuenta que no quiero ser parte de ella.

Levanta las cejas. —¿Ah, sí? Suena serio esta vez.

Me encojo de hombros. —Rompimos hace una hora. ¿Y quiénes son ellos?

Me lanza una mirada confusa, por lo que aclaro mi pregunta. —Dijiste que estaban en la cocina preparando helado. ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Hinata abre la boca para contestar cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abre y Uzumaki entra con dos copas de helado en la mano. Una chica está detrás de él con su propio tazón de helado y una cuchara colgando de su boca. Saca la cuchara de sus labios y patea la puerta del dormitorio para cerrarla con el pie, luego se vuelve hacia la cama y se detiene cuando me ve.

Me parece vagamente familiar, pero no puedo ubicarla. Lo cual es extraño, porque es linda como el infierno y siento como si debería saber su nombre o recordar dónde la he visto, pero no lo hago.

Ella se acerca a la cama y se sienta en el extremo opuesto de la misma, mirándome todo el tiempo. Deja caer la cuchara en su helado, y luego vuelve a poner la cuchara de nuevo en su boca.

No puedo dejar de mirar la cuchara. Creo que me encanta esa cuchara.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —me pregunta Uzumaki.

Lamentablemente tengo que retirar mis ojos de la chica del helado y ver como él se sienta en el suelo junto a Hinata y recoge algunas de las fotos.

—He terminado con ella, Uzumaki —digo, estirando las piernas en la cama—. Para siempre. Está jodidamente loca.

—Pero pensé que por eso la amabas —dice burlonamente.

Pongo los ojos en blancos. —Gracias por la comprensión, Dr. Morino.

Hinata quita algunas imágenes de la mano de Uzumaki. —Creo que es realmente en serio esta vez —le dice—. No más de Seilor. —Hinata trata de lucir triste por mí, pero sé que está aliviada. Seilor nunca encajó con ellos dos.

Ahora que lo pienso, realmente nunca encajó conmigo, tampoco.

Uzumaki me mira con curiosidad. —¿Terminaron para siempre? ¿En serio? —Suena extrañamente impresionado.

—Sí, de verdad, verdad.

—¿Quién es Seilor? —pregunta la chica del helado—. O mejor aún, ¿quién eres tú?

—Oh, mi error —interrumpe Hinata. Señala una y otra vez entre la chica helado y yo—. Rin este es el mejor amigo de Naruto, Obito. Obito, este es mi mejor amiga, Rin.

Nunca me acostumbraré a escuchar a Hinata llamarlo Naruto, pero su presentación me da una excusa para mirar hacia la cuchara de nuevo. Rin la saca de su boca y la apunta a mí. —Encantada de conocerte, Obito —dice.

¿Cómo demonios puedo robar esa cuchara antes de que se vaya?

—¿Por qué el sonido de tu nombre me es familiar? —le pregunto.

Se encoge de hombros. —No lo sé. ¿Tal vez porque Rin es un sonido bastante común? Es eso, o has oído hablar de lo fácil que soy.

Me río. No sé por qué me río, ya que su comentario no fue realmente divertido. En realidad fue un poco molesto. —No, no es eso —le digo, todavía confundido en cuanto a por qué su nombre suena tan familiar. No creo que Hinata nunca la haya mencionado frente a mí antes.

—La fiesta del año pasado —dice Uzumaki, obligándome a volver a mirarlo. Estoy bastante seguro que ruedo los ojos cuando tengo que apartar la mirada de ella, pero no quiero. Prefiero mucho más mirarla a ella que a Uzumaki—. ¿Recuerdas? —dice—. Fue la semana que volví de El Remolino y unos días antes de que conociera a Hinata. ¿La noche que Kisame te dio una paliza por decir que tomaste la virginidad de Hinata?

—Oh, ¿te refieres a la noche en la que me quitaste de encima de él antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de patear su trasero? —Todavía me molesto de tan sólo pensar en eso. Podría haberlo golpeado si Uzumaki no se hubiera metido en medio.

—Sí —confirma Uzumaki—. Deidara mencionó algo esa noche sobre Hinata y Rin, pero no sabía quiénes eran para entonces. Creo que ahí fue que oíste su nombre.

—E… espera, e… espera, espera —dice Hinata, moviendo las manos en el aire y mirándome como si estuviera loco—. ¿A qué te refieres con que Kisame te dio una paliza porque dijiste que tomaste mi virginidad? ¿Qué diablos, Obito?

Uzumaki pone una mano tranquilizadora en la espalda baja de Hinata. —Está bien, cariño. Sólo lo dijo para hacer enojar a Kisame porque estaba a punto de patear el trasero de ese idiota por la forma en la que hablaba de ti.

Hinata está sacudiendo la cabeza, todavía confundida. —Pero no me conocías. Acabas de decir que fue unos días antes de que me conocieras, entonces ¿por qué te enojaría el que Kisame estuviera diciendo mierda de mí?

Miro a Uzumaki, también, esperando su respuesta. Nunca pensé sobre eso, pero es extraño que estuviera enojado por los comentarios de Kisame cuando no conocía a Hinata en ese momento.

—No me gustó como hablaba de ti —dice, inclinándose para besar el costado de la cabeza de Hinata—. Me hizo pensar que probablemente hablaba igual de Naruko y me enfureció.

_Mierda._ Por supuesto que pensaría eso Kisame había salido con Naruko por un buen tiempo. Ahora realmente deseo que me hubiera dejado patear el trasero de Kisame esa noche.

—Eso es muy dulce, Uzumaki —dice Rin—. La protegías desde antes de conocerla.

Uzumaki se ríe. —Oh, no sabes ni la mitad, Rin.

Hinata levanta la mirada hacia él y se sonríen el uno al otro, casi como si tuvieran algún tipo de secreto, luego ambos vuelven su atención de regreso a las fotos en el suelo frente a ellos.

—¿Qué son esas? —pregunto, indagando entre las fotos.

—Para el anuario —dice Rin, respondiéndome. Coloca el tazón de helado en la cama a su lado, luego levanta los pies y se sienta cruzando las piernas—. Aparentemente se supone que subamos fotos nuestras de niños para la página principal, así que Hinata está buscando entre las fotos que Kurenai le dio.

—¿Fuiste a la misma escuela que nosotros? —pregunto, refiriéndome al hecho de que se incluyó en la explicación de la tarea. Sé que fuimos a una escuela enorme, pero tengo la sensación de que la recordaría, especialmente si es la mejor amiga de Hinata.

—No estuve en esa escuela este último año —dice—. Pero estaré allí una vez que llegue el lunes. —Lo dice como si no estuviera deseando que llegue.

No puedo evitar sonreír con su respuesta. No me importaría ver a esta chica regularmente. —Entonces, ¿eso significa que te unirás a nuestra alianza en la cafetería? —Me inclino y tomo el tazón de helado que no terminó y lo acerco a mí, luego doy una mordida.

Me observa mientras cierro los labios alrededor de la cuchara y la saco de mi boca. Arruga la nariz, mirando la cuchara. —Podría tener herpes, ¿sabes? —dice.

Le sonrío y le guiño un ojo. —De alguna forma hiciste que el herpes suene atractivo.

Se ríe, pero su tazón es de repente arrancado de mis manos por Uzumaki y me saca de la cama. Mis pies golpean el suelo y me empuja hacia la ventana. —Vete a casa, Obito —dice él, dejando ir mi camisa mientras vuelve al suelo junto a Hinata.

—¿Qué diablos, hombre? —grito.

Sin embargo, en serio. ¿Qué diablos?

—Es la mejor amiga de Hinata —dice, moviendo la mano hacia Rin—. No tienes permitido coquetear con ella. Si ustedes dos se enredan sólo va a causar tensión y hacer que las cosas estén raras, no quiero eso. Ahora vete y no vuelvas hasta que puedas estar cerca de ella sin tener los pensamientos pervertidos que sé que están pasando por tu mente.

Por primera vez en mi vida, creo que de verdad estoy sin palabras. Quizás debería asentir y estar de acuerdo con él, pero el idiota acaba de cometer el error más grande que podría hacer.

—Mierda, Uzumaki —me quejo, pasando las manos por mi cara. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que hacer eso? Comienzo a caminar hacia la ventana. Una vez que estoy fuera, meto mi cabeza y lo miro—. Deberías haberme dicho que saliera con ella, entonces habría sido más probable que no estuviera interesado.

—Vaya, Obito —dice Rin, sin entusiasmo—. Me alegra saber que me consideras un ser humano y no un desafío. —Mira a Uzumaki mientras se levanta de la cama—. Y no me había dado cuenta que tenía un quinto hermano sobreprotector —dice, caminando hacia la ventana—. Los veo luego chicos. Probablemente debería ir a rebuscar entre mis propias fotos antes del lunes, de todas formas.

Uzumaki me mira de nuevo cuando doy un paso al costado y le permito a Rin salir por la ventana. Él no dice nada, pero la mirada que me da es una advertencia silenciosa de que Rin está completamente fuera de los límites para mí. Levanto las manos defensivamente, luego cierro la ventana cuando Rin ya está afuera. Camina unos pocos metros hasta la casa de al lado y empieza a subir por esa ventana.

—¿Tomas atajos por las ventanas todo el tiempo, o resulta que vives en esa casa? —pregunto, caminando hacia ella. Una vez que está dentro, da una vuelta y saca la cabeza.

—Esta es mi ventana —dice—. Y ni siquiera pienses en entrar. Esta ventana ha estado fuera de servicio durante casi un año y no tengo planes de reabrirla para los negocios.

Mete su cabello castaño claro hasta los hombros detrás de las orejas y doy un paso atrás, esperando que un poco de distancia permita que mi corazón deje de atacar las paredes de mi pecho. ¿Me siento así porque Uzumaki estúpidamente la declaro fuera de los límites?, porque todo lo que quiero hacer es descubrir una forma de reactivar su ventana.

—¿De verdad tienes cuatro hermanos mayores?

Asiente. Odio el hecho de que tenga cuatro hermanos mayores, pero sólo porque representa cuatro razones más por las que no debería salir con ella. Pero sé que es la única cosa en la que seré capaz de pensar ahora.

Gracias Uzumaki. Muchas gracias.

Descansa su barbilla en su mano y me mira. Está oscuro fuera, pero la luna sobre nosotros proyecta una luz justo hacia su cara y luce como un maldito ángel. Ni siquiera sé si la gente debería usar las palabras maldito y ángel en la misma idea, pero mierda. De verdad luce como un maldito ángel, con su cabello castaño, con esas pequeñas marcas color lavanda en sus mejillas y sus grandes ojos… Ni siquiera estoy seguro de qué color son porque está oscuro y realmente no presté atención cuando nos encontrábamos en la habitación de Hinata, pero cualquiera que sea el color, es mi nuevo color favorito.

—Eres muy carismático —dice.

Jesús. Su voz me mata por completo. —Gracias. Eres bastante linda también.

Se ríe. —No dije que eras lindo, Obito. Dije que eras carismático. Hay una diferencia.

—No tanto —digo—. ¿Te gusta la del Rayo?

Frunce el ceño y retrocede unos centímetros como si la hubiera insultado. —¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Su reacción me confunde. No tengo idea de cómo ese comentario puede haberla ofendido. —Uh... ¿nunca te han invitado a una cita antes?

El ceño fruncido desaparece de su rostro y se asoma de nuevo. —Oh. Te refieres a la comida. Como que estoy un poco cansada de la comida del Rayo, de hecho. Acabo de volver de siete meses de intercambio allí. Si me estás pidiendo ir a una cita, preferiría el sushi.

—Nunca comí sushi —admito, intentando procesar el hecho de que estoy bastante seguro de que acaba de aceptar ir a una cita conmigo.

—¿Cuándo?

Esto fue demasiado fácil. Creí que pelearía y me haría rogarle un poco como Seilor siempre hacía. Me encanta que no esté jugando. Es directa y hasta ahora eso me gusta de ella.

No puedo llévala esta noche, aunque quiero. Necesito algo de tiempo para recuperarme de la relación con la psicótica de Seilor. —¿Qué te parece mañana en la noche?

—Mañana es domingo —dice.

—¿Tienes un problema con los domingos?

Se ríe. —No realmente, supongo. Sólo parece extraño tener una primera cita un domingo en la noche. Encuéntrame aquí a las siete en punto, entonces.

—Te encontraré en tu puerta principal —digo—. Y puede que quieras no decirle a Hinata a donde irás a menos que quieras que me pateen el trasero.

—¿Qué hay que decir? —dice sarcásticamente—. No es como si fuéramos a una cita al azar el domingo en la noche ni nada.

Sonrío y me alejo, lentamente volviendo a mi auto. —Fue lindo conocerte, Rin.

Coloca la mano en su ventana para bajarla. —Igualmente, creo.

Me río, luego vuelvo mi cabeza hacia mi auto. Estoy casi en la puerta cuando grita mi nombre. Doy la vuelta y está asomada en su ventana.

—Lo siento por tu corazón roto —susurra en voz alta. Se agacha de nuevo en su habitación y la ventana se cierra.

¿Qué corazón roto? Estoy bastante seguro que esta es la primera vez en que mi corazón de verdad se siente de alguna forma aliviado desde el momento en que comencé a salir con Seilor.

.


	3. 2

.

.

.

**2**

.

—¿Esto luce bien? —le pregunto a Gamatatsu cuando entro a la cocina. Se voltea, me mira de arriba abajo y se encoge de hombros.

—Supongo. ¿A dónde vas?

Camino al frente de uno de los espejos que recubren el pasillo y reviso mi cabello otra vez. —Una cita.

Gime, luego da la vuelta alrededor de la mesa frente a ella. —Nunca te has preocupado por cómo luces. Será mejor que no le propongas matrimonio. Me divorciaré de esta familia antes de que la hagas mi hermana.

Mi mamá camina delante de mí y me da una palmadita en el hombro. —Te ves muy bien, cariño. Sin embargo, no usaría esos zapatos.

Contemplo mis zapatos. —¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de malo con mis zapatos?

Abre un armario, saca una sartén y después gira hacia mí. Sus ojos caen a mis zapatos de nuevo. —Son demasiado brillantes. —Se da la vuelta y camina a la cocina—. Los zapatos nunca deberían ser de neón.

—Son color amarillo. No neón.

—Amarillo neón —dice Gamatatsu.

—No estoy diciendo que creo que son feos —dice mamá—, pero conozco a Seilor y es muy probable que odie tus zapatos.

Camino a la mesada y agarro las llaves, luego pongo el celular en mi bolsillo. —Me importa una mierda lo que piense Seilor.

Mi madre se da vuelta y me mira con curiosidad. —Bueno, estás preguntando a tu hermana de trece años de edad si luces lo suficientemente bien para tu cita, por lo que creo que te importa lo que Seilor piense.

—No voy a salir con Seilor. Rompí con ella. Tengo una nueva cita esta noche.

Los brazos de Gamatatsu suben al aire y levanta la vista al techo. —¡Gracias al Señor! —proclama en voz alta.

Mamá ríe y asiente. —Sí. Gracias a Dios —dice, aliviada. Se vuelve a la estufa y no puedo dejar de mirar una y otra vez entre ambas.

—¿Qué? ¿A ninguna de las dos les gusta Seilor? —Sé que es una perra, pero a mi familia parecía gustarle. Sobre todo a mamá. Honestamente pensé que estaría molesta porque rompimos.

—Odio a Seilor —dice Gamatatsu.

—Dios, yo también —gime mi mamá.

—Conmigo somos tres —dice mi papá, caminando junto a mí.

Ninguno me está mirando, pero todos están respondiendo como si este fuera un tema que han discutido previamente.

—¿Quieren decir que todos odiaban a Seilor?

Papá se da vuelta para mirarme. —Tu mamá y yo somos maestros en psicología inversa, muchacho Oby. No actúes como sorprendido.

Gamatatsu levanta la mano en el aire hacia papá. —Yo también papá. También invertí su psicología.

Mi papá se acerca y choca su mano. —Bien jugado, Moegui.

Me apoyo en el marco de la puerta y los veo. —¿Fingieron que les gustaba Seilor? ¿Por qué demonios?

Mi papá se sienta a la mesa y agarra un periódico. —Los chicos están naturalmente inclinados a tomar decisiones que desagradan a sus padres. Si te hubiéramos dicho cómo nos sentimos sobre Seilor, probablemente habrías terminado casándote sólo para fastidiarnos. Por eso fingimos amarla.

Idiotas. Los tres. —No conocerán nunca a otra de mis novias de nuevo.

Papá se ríe, pero no parece en absoluto decepcionado.

—¿Quién es? —pregunta Gamatatsu —. La chica por la que en realidad estás haciendo un esfuerzo.

—No es de tu incumbencia —le respondo—. Ahora que sé cómo funciona esta familia, no la traeré cerca de ninguno de ustedes.

Me dirijo a la puerta y mi mamá llama detrás de mí—: Bueno, si ayuda ¡estamos listos para amarla, Obito! ¡Ella es un encanto!

—Y es hermosa —dice mi papá—. ¡Es muy buena!

Niego con la cabeza. —Apestan.

.

—Llegas tarde —dice Rin, cuando aparece en su puerta principal. Sale de su casa de espaldas a mí, introduciendo su llave en la cerradura.

—¿No quieres que conozca a tus padres? —le digo, preguntándome por qué está bloqueando la puerta a estas horas de la noche. Se da la vuelta y me enfrenta.

—Son viejos. Cenaron hace como diez horas y se fueron a la cama a las siete.

Avellana. Sus ojos son de color avellana.

Mierda, es bonita. Su pelo es más claro de lo que pensé que era la última noche en la habitación de Hinata. Su piel es impecable. Es como si fuera la misma chica de anoche, sólo que ahora está en alta definición. Y tenía razón. Realmente se ve como un maldito ángel.

Da un paso fuera del camino y cierro la puerta de la pantalla, sin poder apartar los ojos de ella. —De hecho, llegué temprano —digo finalmente en respuesta a su primer comentario —. Uzumaki dejo a Hinata en su casa y te juro que les tomó media hora despedirse. Tuve que esperar hasta que la costa estuviera despejada.

Desliza la llave de su casa en su bolsillo de atrás y asiente. —¿Listo?

La veo de arriba abajo. —¿Olvidaste tu bolso?

Niega con la cabeza. —Nop. Odio los bolsos. —Acaricia su bolsillo trasero—. Todo lo que necesito es la llave de mi casa. No me molesté en traer dinero ya que esta cita fue tu idea. Tú pagarás, ¿cierto?

_Guau._

_Retrocede._

Evaluemos los últimos treinta segundos, ¿de acuerdo?

Odia los bolsos. Eso quiere decir que no trae maquillaje. Lo que significa que no se estará aplicando constantemente esa mierda como hace Seilor. También significa que no está escondiendo un galón de perfume en cualquier lugar de su cuerpo. Y también significa que no tiene planes en absoluto de ofrecerse a pagar su mitad de la cena, lo que parece un poco anticuado, pero por alguna razón me gusta.

—Me encanta que no lleves un bolso —le digo.

—Me encanta que tampoco lleves uno —dice, con una carcajada.

—Lo hago. Está en mi coche —le digo, empujando mi cabeza hacia mi coche.

Se ríe de nuevo y comienza a caminar hacia las escaleras del porche. Hago lo mismo hasta que veo a Hinata de pie en su habitación con la ventana abierta. Inmediatamente agarro a Rin de los hombros y tiro de ella hasta que nuestras espaldas están planas contra la puerta principal. —Puedes ver la ventana de Hinata desde el patio delantero. Nos verá.

Rin me mira fijamente. —Te estás tomando en serio esa orden de fuera de los límites —dice en voz baja.

—Tengo que hacerlo —le susurro—. Uzumaki no bromea cuando me prohíbe salir en citas.

Arquea una ceja curiosa. —¿Uzumaki usualmente te dice con quién puedes y no puedes salir?

—No. En realidad tú eres la primera.

Se ríe. —¿Entonces cómo sabes que se enojará de verdad por esto?

Me encojo de hombros. —En realidad no lo sé. Pero la idea de esconderme de él, parece bastante divertida. ¿No es un poco más emocionante para ti ocultarle esta cita a Hinata?

—Sí —dice, encogiéndose de hombros—, supongo que lo es.

Nuestras espaldas todavía se presionan contra la puerta y por alguna razón todavía estamos susurrando. No es como si Hinata nos pudiera oír desde aquí, pero otra vez, el susurro hace que sea más divertido. Y me gusta el sonido de la voz de Rin cuando susurra.

—¿Cómo propones que salgamos de esta situación, Rin?

—Bueno —dice, ponderando la pregunta por un momento—, normalmente cuando voy a intentar una clandestina cita secreta y necesito escapar de mi casa sin ser detectada, me pregunto: "¿Qué haría Tobirama Senju?"

Oh, Dios mío, ¿Esta chica acaba de mencionar a Tobirama Senju, el ninja más rápido de todos los tiempos?

_Infiernos._

_Sí._

Alejo mí mirada lo suficiente como para ocultar el hecho de que creo que acabo de enamorarme de ella y también para evaluar nuestra ruta de escape. Echo un vistazo al columpio en el porche y luego miro a Rin cuando estoy seguro de que la sonrisa cursi se ha ido de mi cara.

—Creo que Tobirama se valdría del jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador y se transportaría hasta el automóvil o con un solo sello de mano haría un jutsu dragón de agua e inundaría la calle y saldría de aquí remando en una lancha. Desafortunadamente olvide el pergamino donde cargo la langa entonces...

Se ríe. —Hmmm —dice, entrecerrando los ojos como si viniera con algún plan brillante—. Eso es un inconveniente lamentable. —Mira a mi coche estacionado en el camino de entrada y luego de nuevo a mí—. Podríamos simplemente arrastrarnos hasta tu coche para que no nos vea.

Y sería un plan brillante si involucrara a una chica ensuciándose. He aprendido en mis tres meses, de idas y vueltas, con Seilor que a las chicas no les gusta ensuciarse.

—Te ensuciaras —le advierto—. No creo que puedas entrar en un sofisticado restaurante de sushi con las manos y vaqueros sucios.

Mira a sus vaqueros y luego a mí. —Conozco este gran restaurante Bar-B-Q al que podríamos ir en su lugar. El suelo está cubierto de cáscaras de maní desechadas. Una vez vi a un hombre muy gordo comiendo en un reservado y ni siquiera llevaba una camisa.

Sonrío al mismo tiempo que me enamoro un poco más fuerte por ella. —Suena perfecto.

Los dos nos tiramos en nuestras manos y rodillas, y nos arrastramos fuera de su porche. Está riendo y su risa me hace reír. —Shh —le susurro al llegar a la parte inferior de las escaleras. Nos arrastramos por el patio a toda prisa, los dos mirando hacia la casa de Hinata cada pocos metros. Una vez que llegamos al coche, llego a la manija de la puerta. —Arrástrate por el lado del conductor —le digo—. Es menos probable que te vea.

Le abro la puerta y se mete en el asiento delantero. Una vez que está dentro del coche, subo detrás de ella y me deslizo en mi asiento. Los dos nos agachamos, lo que no tiene sentido si piensas en ello. Si Hinata fuera a mirar por la ventana de su dormitorio, vería mi coche estacionado en la vereda de Rin. No importaría si viera nuestras cabezas o no.

Rin limpia la suciedad de sus manos en las piernas de sus pantalones lo que me enciende completamente. Se da vuelta para mirarme y todavía estoy mirando la suciedad arrastrada por sus pantalones. De alguna manera arranco mi mirada y la miro a los ojos.

—Vas a tener que disfrazar tu coche la próxima vez que vengas —dice—. Esto es demasiado arriesgado.

Me gusta su comentario un poco demasiado.

—¿Confiada de que habrá una próxima vez? —le pregunto, sonriéndole—. La cita acaba de comenzar.

—Buen punto —dice, encogiéndose de hombros—. Podría odiarte al final de la cita.

—O yo podría odiarte a ti —le digo.

—Imposible. —Apoya su pie en el tablero—. Soy inodiable.

—Inodiable ni siquiera es una palabra real.

Mira por encima de su hombro al asiento trasero y luego se voltea de nuevo con el ceño fruncido. —¿Por qué huele como tuvieras un harén de prostitutas aquí? —Tira de su camisa sobre su nariz para cubrir el olor.

—¿Todavía huele a perfume? —Ya ni siquiera lo huelo. Probablemente se filtró en mis poros y ahora soy inmune.

Asiente. —Es horrible —dice con la voz ahogada por su camisa—. Baja la ventana. —Hace un sonido falso de escupir como si estuviera tratando de quitar el sabor de su boca y me hace reír.

Arranco el coche y luego lo pongo en reversa y empiezo a retroceder.

—El viento hará un lío de tu cabello si bajo las ventanas.

Mirándome fijamente, extiende la mano a su puerta y pulsa el botón para bajar la ventana. —Ya estoy sucia y prefiero tener el pelo enmarañado que oler como un harén —dice. Baja la ventana por completo, entonces me incita a bajar la mía, así que lo hago.

Pongo el coche en marcha y presiono el acelerador. El coche se llena inmediatamente con el viento y el aire fresco y su pelo comienza a volar en todas las direcciones, pero ella se relaja en el asiento.

—Mucho mejor —dice, sonriéndome. Cierra los ojos mientras inhala una bocanada de aire fresco.

Trato de prestar atención a la carretera, pero el que ella este a mi lado, lo hace malditamente difícil.

.

—¿Cómo se llaman tus hermanos? —pregunto—. ¿Y qué número eres?

—Ebisu, Hayate, Nawaki y Genma. Soy diez años más joven que el más joven.

—¿Fuiste un accidente?

Asiente. —Del mejor tipo. Mi madre tenía cuarenta y dos cuando me tuvo, pero se emocionaron cuando se encontraron con una chica.

—Me alegro de que saliera una chica.

Se ríe. —Yo también.

—¿Por qué te llamaron Rin?

—Rin no es mi nombre —dice—. Mi nombre completo es Jane Ron Nohara, pero me enojé con ellos por mudarnos a Konoha cuando tenía catorce años, así que empecé a llamarme Rin para molestarlos. Realmente no importaba, pero era terca y me negué a darme por vencida. Ahora todo el mundo me llama Rin, excepto ellos.

Me encanta que se diera un apodo a sí misma. Mi tipo de chica.

—La pregunta sigue en pie —le digo—. ¿Por qué te nombraron Ron Es un nombre, muy extraño y no tiene mucho que ver con los de tus hermanos?

—No hay razón, la verdad. A mi papá sólo le gusta el sonido que hace.

Asiento, luego tomó un bocado de comida, mirándola atentamente. Estoy esperando ese momento. El que siempre viene con las chicas, donde el pedestal en que las colocas al comienzo es expulsado de debajo de ellas.

Por lo general es el momento en que empiezan a hablar de ex novios o mencionan cuántos niños quieren o hacen algo realmente molesto, como aplicar el lápiz labial en el medio de la cena.

He estado esperando pacientemente a que se destaquen las fallas de Rin, pero hasta ahora no puedo encontrar ninguna. Por supuesto, sólo nos hemos relacionado durante unas tres o cuatro horas hasta ahora, las suyas pueden estar enterradas más profundo que las otras personas

—¿Así que eres un hijo del medio? —pregunta—. ¿Sufres de síndrome del hijo del medio?

Niego con la cabeza. —Probablemente tanto como tú sufres de síndrome de quinto hijo. Además, Shizune es cuatro años mayor que yo y Gamatatsu es cinco años más joven, así que tenemos una buena variedad.

Se ahoga en su bebida con su risa. —¿Gamatatsu? ¿Llamas Gamatatsu a tu hermanita?

—Todos la llamamos Gamatatsu. Era un bebé gordo.

Se ríe. —Tienes apodos para todos —dice—. Llamas a Hinata "Pechos de ramen". Le dices a Uzumaki "No presente". ¿Cómo me llamas cuando no estoy cerca?

—Si le doy a la gente apodos, lo hago a la cara —señalo—. Y aún no he descubierto el tuyo. —Me recuesto en mi asiento y me pregunto por qué no le he dado uno hasta ahora. Los apodos que doy a la gente suelen ser bastante inmediatos.

—¿Es algo malo que todavía no me hayas apodado?

Me encojo de hombros. —En realidad no. Todavía estoy tratando de entenderte, eso es todo. Eres un poco contradictoria.

Arquea una ceja. —¿Soy contradictoria? ¿De qué manera?

—De todas. Eres increíblemente linda, pero no te importa un carajo como luces. Pareces dulce, pero tengo la sensación de que eres la mezcla perfecta del bien y del mal. Pareces muy relajada, no del tipo del que juega con los chicos, pero eres bastante coqueta. Y no voy a juzgar todo con esta nueva observación, pero… soy consciente de tu reputación, sin embargo, no pareces ser el tipo de persona que necesita la atención de un hombre para acariciar su autoestima.

Su expresión es tensa mientras acepta todo lo que acabo de decir. Alcanza su vaso y bebe un sorbo sin dejar de mirarme. Termina su bebida, pero mantiene el vaso contra sus labios mientras piensa. Finalmente lo baja a la mesa y mira a su plato, recogiendo el tenedor.

—No soy así —dice en voz baja, evitando mi mirada.

—¿Así cómo? —No me gusta la tristeza en su voz. ¿Por qué siempre digo estupideces?

—No soy lo que solía ser.

Así se hace, Obito. Idiota.

—Bueno, no te conocía en ese entonces, así que lo único que puedo hacer es juzgar a la chica sentada frente a mí en estos momentos. Y hasta ahora, ha sido una cita malditamente genial.

La sonrisa se extiende de nuevo en sus labios. —Eso es bueno —dice, mirándome—. No estaba segura de qué tipo de cita sería, teniendo en cuenta que es la primera que he tenido en mi vida.

Me río. —No hay necesidad de acariciar mi ego —digo—. Puedo manejar el hecho de que no soy el primero en expresar un interés en ti.

—Lo digo en serio —dice—. Nunca he estado en una cita real antes. Los hombres tienden a saltar toda esta parte, para poder llegar a lo que realmente quieren de mí.

Mi sonrisa desaparece. Puedo decir por la mirada en su cara que está siendo completamente seria. Me inclino hacia delante y miro con dureza sus ojos. —Esos tipos eran unos tarados de mierda.

Se ríe, pero yo no lo hago.

—Lo digo en serio, Rin. Todos esos tipos, necesitan una buena patada en los huevos, porque la cena-charla es, por mucho, la mejor parte de ti.

Cuando la oración sale de mi boca, la sonrisa sale de su rostro. Me mira como si nunca nadie le hubiera dado un auténtico cumplido. Eso me enoja.

—¿Cómo sabes que es la mejor parte de mí? —pregunta, de alguna manera encontrando ese tono insinuante de burla en su voz una vez más—. Todavía no has tenido el placer de besarme. Estoy bastante segura de que es la mejor parte de mí, porque soy una besadora fenomenal.

Jesucristo. No sé si era una invitación, pero quiero enviarle mi asistencia en este mismo segundo. —No tengo duda de que ser besado por ti sería fantástico, pero si tuviera que elegir, me quedaría con la cena y la charla sobre un beso cualquier día.

Entrecierra los ojos. —Eso es mentira —dice con una mirada desafiante—. No hay manera de que alguien escogería una cena-charla sobre una buena sesión de besos.

Intento devolver su mirada desafiante, pero tiene un buen punto.

—Está bien —le reconozco—. Puede que tengas razón. Pero si por mí fuera, me quedaría con besarte durante la cena-charla. Tener lo mejor de ambos mundos.

Asiente, impresionada. —Eres bueno —dice, echándose hacia atrás en su asiento. Cruza los brazos sobre el pecho—. ¿Dónde aprendiste esos movimientos ingeniosos?

Me limpio la boca con la servilleta, y luego la pongo en la parte superior de mi plato. Levanto mis codos hasta que están descansando en la parte posterior de la mesa y sonrío. —No tengo movidas ingeniosas. Sólo soy carismático... ¿Recuerdas?

Su boca se contrae en una sonrisa y niega con la cabeza, como si supiera que está en problemas. Sus ojos están sonriéndome y me doy cuenta de que nunca me he sentido así antes con cualquier otra chica. No es que piense que estamos a punto de enamorarnos o que somos almas gemelas o alguna mierda por el estilo. Nunca he estado cerca de una chica, con la cual ser yo mismo fuera realmente una buena idea. Con Seilor, siempre trataba con todas mis fuerzas de no enojarla. Con novias pasadas, siempre me encontré guardando toda la mierda que realmente quería decir. Siempre he sentido que ser yo mismo con una chica no es necesariamente una buena cosa, porque seré el primero en admitir, que puedo ser un poco exagerado.

Sin embargo, con Rin es diferente. No sólo entiende mi sentido del humor y mi personalidad, sino que siento como si lo alentara. Siento como si el verdadero yo es lo que más le gusta y cada vez que se ríe o sonríe en el momento perfecto, quiero chocar su puño.

—Me estás mirando —dice, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Así es —le digo, sin molestarme en mirar para otro lado.

Clava la vista fijamente en mí, pero su actitud y expresión competitivas crecen mientras entrecierra los ojos y se inclina hacia adelante. Silenciosamente me está retando a un concurso de miradas desafiantes.

—Sin parpadear —dice, confirmando mis pensamientos.

—Ni reír —le digo.

Y ahí está. Nos miramos en silencio el uno al otro durante mucho tiempo, mis ojos comienzan a llenarse de agua y mis manos se aprietan sobre la mesa. Doy mi mejor esfuerzo para mantener los ojos fijos en los suyos, pero quiero mirar cada centímetro de ella. Quiero mirar su boca y sus mejillas marcadas con color lavanda y sus labios carnosos, de color rosa y su pelo castaño claro suave y sedoso. Por no hablar de su sonrisa. Podría mirar su sonrisa todo el día.

De hecho, estoy mirándola ahora mismo, así que estoy bastante seguro de que eso significa que acabo de perder el concurso de miradas.

—Yo gano —dice, justo antes de tomar otro sorbo de agua.

—Quiero besarte —le digo sin rodeos. Estoy un poco sorprendido por decirlo, pero no tanto. Estoy impaciente y realmente quiero darle un beso y suelo decir lo que pienso, así que...

—¿Ahora? —pregunta, mirándome como si estuviera loco. Pone su vaso de nuevo sobre la mesa.

Asiento. —Sip. Ahora. Quiero darte un beso en la cena-charla para poder tener lo mejor de ambos mundos.

—Pero acabo de comer cebollas —dice.

—Yo también.

Está moviendo la mandíbula hacia atrás y adelante, contemplando la respuesta. —Está bien —dice encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Por qué no?

Tan pronto como me da permiso, miro a la mesa entre nosotros, preguntándome cuál es la mejor manera de hacer esto. Podría ir a sentarme a su lado en la cabina, pero podría estar invadiendo demasiado su espacio personal. Me estiro hacia delante y empujo mi vaso a un lado, entonces ella se desliza hacia la izquierda.

—Ven aquí —digo, poniendo mis manos encima de la mesa mientras me inclino hacia ella. Debe haber pensado que era una broma por la forma en que sus ojos se mueven nerviosamente alrededor de nosotros, cayendo en el hecho de que estamos a punto de darnos nuestro primer beso en público.

—Obito, esto es incómodo —dice—. ¿De verdad quieres que nuestro primer beso sea en el medio de un restaurante?

Asiento. —¿Y qué si es incómodo? Vamos a tener una repetición más tarde. La gente pone demasiado peso en los primeros besos, de todos modos.

Tentativamente coloca las palmas boca abajo sobre la mesa, luego se empuja a sí misma y se inclina lentamente hacia mí. —Está bien, entonces —dice, con un suspiro siguiendo sus palabras—, pero sería mucho mejor si esperas hasta el final de nuestra cita cuando me acompañes a mi puerta, que estará oscuro y podrías estar realmente muy nervioso y podrías tocar accidentalmente mi pecho. Así es como se supone que los primeros besos deben ser.

Me río de su comentario. Todavía no estamos lo suficientemente cerca para besarla, pero nos vamos acercando. Me inclino un poco más hacia delante, pero sus ojos dejan los míos y se centran en la mesa detrás de mí.

—Obito, hay una mujer en la cabina detrás de ti cambiando en la mesa el pañal de su bebé. Estás a punto de darme un beso y lo último que voy a ver antes de que tu boca toque la mía es una mujer limpiando la cola a su hijo.

—Rin. Mírame. —Lleva su mirada de nuevo a la mía y finalmente estamos lo suficientemente cerca para llegar a su boca—. No hagas caso a los pañales —le ordeno—. Y no hagas caso a los dos hombres en la cabina a nuestra izquierda que beben su cerveza y miran como estoy a punto de inclinarme hacia ti sobre la mesa.

Sus ojos se mueven a la izquierda, así que agarro su barbilla con mi mano y atraigo su atención de nuevo a mí. —Ignora todo. Quiero darte un beso y quiero que quieras que te bese y no tengo ganas de esperar hasta que te acompañe hasta tu puerta esta noche porque nunca he querido besar tanto a alguien.

Sus ojos caen a mi boca y me miran como si todo lo que nos rodea desapareciera de su campo de visión. Su lengua se sale de su boca y se desliza con nerviosismo en sus labios antes de que desaparezca de nuevo.

Deslizo mi mano de su barbilla hasta su nuca y la atraigo hasta que nuestros labios se encuentran.

Y mierda, si se encuentran. Nuestras bocas se funden juntas como si fueran enamorados que acaben de verse por primera vez en años. Mi estómago se siente como si estuviera en medio de un maldito delirio y mi cerebro está tratando de recordar cómo hacerlo. Es como si de pronto me olvidé de cómo besar, a pesar de que sólo ha pasado un día desde que rompí con Seilor. Estoy bastante seguro de que ayer besé a Seilor, pero por alguna razón mi cerebro se comporta como si todo esto fuera nuevo y me está diciendo que debería estar separando mis labios o provocando su lengua, pero las señales todavía no se pusieron en la boca. O mi boca me está ignorando porque ha sido paralizada por el calor suave prensado contra ella.

No sé lo que es, pero nunca he tenido los labios de una chica entre los míos durante tanto tiempo sin respirar o moverme o tomar el beso en cuanto me sea posible tomarlo.

Inhalo, a pesar de que no he tomado un respiro en casi un minuto. Suelto mi agarre de la nuca de Rin y empiezo a retirar lentamente mis labios de los suyos. Abro los ojos y los de ella todavía están cerrados. Sus labios no se han movido y está tomando respiraciones tan cortas y tranquilas que me quedo cerca de su cara, mirándola.

No sé si esperaba más de un beso. No sé si alguna vez ha tenido un beso que dure más de un minuto antes. No sé lo que está pensando, pero me encanta la expresión de su cara.

—No abras los ojos —le susurro, sin dejar de mirarla—. Dame diez segundos más para mirar, porque te ves absolutamente preciosa en estos momentos.

Esconde su labio inferior con los dientes para ocultar su sonrisa, pero no se mueve. Mi mano todavía está en su nuca y en silencio hago la cuenta regresiva desde diez cuando escucho a la camarera detenerse en nuestra mesa.

—¿Listos para la cuenta?

Levanto un dedo, pidiéndole a la mesera que me dé un segundo. Bueno cinco segundos para ser exactos. Rin nunca mueve un músculo, incluso después de escuchar hablar a la mesera. Cuento silenciosamente hasta que mis diez segundos terminan, luego Rin lentamente abre los ojos y me mira.

Retrocedo, poniendo varios centímetros entre nosotros. Mantengo mi mirada en la suya. —Sí, por favor —digo, dándole a la mesera su respuesta. La escucho rasgar la boleta y ponerla bruscamente sobre la mesa. Rin sonríe, luego comienza a reír. Retrocede y se recuesta en su puesto.

Respiro y se siente como si el aire hubiese cambiado.

Lentamente retomo mi asiento en la cabina, observándola reír. Mueve la boleta hacia mí. —Tú invitas —dice.

Alcanzo mi bolsillo y saco la billetera, luego pongo el dinero encima de la boleta. Me levanto y extiendo la mano hacia la de Rin. La mira y sonríe, luego la toma. Cuando se levanta, envuelvo el brazo alrededor de su hombro y la atraigo hacia mí.

—¿Vas a decirme cuán impresionante fue ese beso o vas a ignorarlo?

Sacude la cabeza y se ríe. —Ese ni siquiera fue un beso real —dice—. Ni siquiera trataste de meter tu lengua en mi boca.

Abro las puertas para salir, pero me hago a un lado y le dejo salir primero.

—No tenía que meter mi lengua en tu boca —digo—. Mis besos son intensos. Ni siquiera tengo que hacer algo realmente. La única razón por la que retrocedí fue porque estaba seguro de que estábamos por experimentar ese momento clásico, de la película "Cuando Harry conoció a Sally" cuando están en el restaurante.

Se ríe de nuevo.

_Dios, amo que piense que soy divertido._

Abro la puerta del pasajero y se detiene antes de entrar. Me mira. —Te das cuenta de que en esa escena clásica, Sally sólo está probando un punto sobre cuán fácil es para las mujeres fingir orgasmos, ¿cierto?

_Dios, amo pensar que es divertida._

—¿Tengo que llevarte a casa ya? —pregunto.

—Depende de qué tengas en mente para hacer ahora.

—Nada, en realidad —admito—. Sólo que aún no quiero llevarte. Podríamos ir al parque junto a mi casa. Tiene juegos.

Sonríe. —Hagámoslo —dice, levantando el puño frente a ella.

Naturalmente, levanto el puño y lo choco contra el suyo. Entra al auto y cierro la puerta, perplejo por el hecho de que de verdad su puño golpeara el mío.

¡La chica acaba de golpear su puño con el mío!, y esa es probablemente la cosa más caliente que he visto alguna vez.

Camino a mi lado del auto y abro la puerta, luego me siento. Antes de encender el auto, giro para mirarla. —¿Eres un chico en realidad?

Arquea una ceja, luego empuja el bordillo de su camiseta y le da un rápido vistazo a su pecho. —Nop. Estoy segura de que soy mujer —dice.

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

Sacude la cabeza.

—¿Vas a irte del país mañana?

—Nop —dice, confundida por mi línea de preguntas.

—¿Cuál es tu problema entonces?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Todos tienen uno y no puedo encontrar el tuyo. Ya sabes, ese problema que eventualmente lo arruina todo. —Enciendo el auto y doy marcha atrás—. Quiero saber cuál es el tuyo ahora. Mi corazón no puede soportar otra de esas pequeñas cosas que haces sin volverme totalmente loco.

Su sonrisa cambia. Se transforma de una sonrisa genuina a una cautelosa. —Todos tenemos problemas, Obito. Algunos de nosotros sólo esperamos poder mantenerlos ocultos para siempre.

Baja la ventana de nuevo y el ruido hace imposible el continuar con la conversación. Casi estoy seguro de que el abrumador aroma del perfume se ha ido, así que tengo curiosidad por saber si su necesidad de ruido es el por qué bajó la ventana esta vez.

.

—¿Traes a todas tus citas aquí? —pregunta.

Pienso en su pregunta por un minuto antes de responder. —Más o menos —digo finalmente, después de un recuento de todas mis citas—. Una vez salí con una chica, en undécimo grado, pero la llevé a casa en medio de la cita, porque tenía virus estomacal. Creo que ella es la única que nunca traje aquí.

Entierra sus tacones en la tierra, deteniéndose junto al columpio. Estoy de pie detrás de ella, así que se da vuelta y me mira. —¿En serio? ¿Has traído a todas aquí excepto a una?

Me encojo de hombros. Luego asiento. —Sí. Pero ninguna de ellas quiso literalmente jugar. Generalmente sólo nos besuqueamos.

Hemos estado aquí por media hora y ya me ha hecho mirarla en el travesaño, empujarla en el carrusel, y ahora he estado empujándola mientras se columpia por los últimos diez minutos. Pero no estoy quejándome. Es lindo. Muy lindo.

—¿Alguna vez has tenido sexo aquí? —pregunta.

No estoy seguro de cómo interpretar su brusquedad. Nunca he conocido a alguien que realmente me haga las mismas preguntas que yo hago, por lo que comienzo a sentirme un poco compasivo por la gente a la que puse en esta zona. Miro alrededor del parque hasta que veo el improvisado castillo de madera. Lo apunto. —¿Ves el castillo?

Se gira para mirar el castillo. —¿Tuviste sexo allí?

Dejo caer el brazo y deslizo ambas manos en los bolsillos traseros de mis vaqueros. —Sí.

Se levanta y comienza a caminar en esa dirección.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le pregunto. No estoy seguro del por qué se está dirigiendo hacia al castillo, pero estoy casi seguro de que no es porque sea rara o quiera tener sexo en el mismo lugar en el que tuve sexo con Seilor hace dos semanas.

_¿Verdad?_

Dios, espero que no.

—Quiero verlo —dice, indiferente—. Ven a enseñármelo.

Esta chica me confunde demasiado. Lo que es extraño, es lo mucho que jodidamente me encanta. Comienzo a trotar hasta que la alcanzo. Caminamos hasta que alcanzamos el castillo. Me mira, expectante, así que señalo la puerta. —Justo allí —digo.

Camina hacia la puerta y echa un vistazo al interior. Mira alrededor por un minuto, luego retrocede. —Luce realmente incómodo —dice.

—Lo era.

Se ríe. —Si te cuento algo ¿prometes no juzgarme?

Ruedo los ojos. —Es la naturaleza humana el juzgar.

Inhala aire, luego lo suelta. —He tenido sexo con seis personas distintas.

—¿A la vez? —digo.

Golpea mi brazo. —Detente. Estoy tratando de ser honesta aquí. Sólo tengo dieciocho y perdí mi virginidad cuando tenía dieciséis. Además, no he tenido sexo en casi un año, así que si haces la cuenta, he tenido sexo con seis personas en un poco más de quince meses. Lo que significa que estuve con una persona nueva cada dos meses y medio.

—¿Por qué no has tenido sexo en casi un año?

Rueda los ojos y comienza a caminar más allá de mí. La sigo. Cuando llega a los columpios, toma asiento de nuevo. Me siento a su lado y giro mi cuerpo hasta que estoy mirándola, pero ella mira hacia delante.

—¿Por qué no has tenido sexo en casi un año? —digo de nuevo—. ¿No te gustó ninguno de los chicos que conociste en El Rayo?

No puedo ver su rostro, pero el lenguaje de su cuerpo demuestra que esto podría ser una cosa. La cosa que lo cambia todo para mí.

Suspira. —Hubo un chico… —dice suavemente, y me da la impresión de que no termina su enunciado—. Pero no quiero hablar sobre él. Pero si, él es el por qué no he tenido sexo en casi un año. —Me echa un vistazo—. Mira, sé que mi reputación me precede y no sé si ese es el por qué me trajiste aquí o qué esperas que suceda al final de esta cita, pero ya no soy esa chica.

Levanto las piernas, por lo que mi columpio está girando hacia delante de nuevo. —Lo único que esperaba para el final de esta cita era un beso en tu porche delantero —digo—. Y tal vez un accidental toque de pechos.

No se ríe. Y de repente odio haberla traído aquí.

—Rin, no te traje aquí esperando algo. Sí, he traído chicas aquí en el pasado, pero es sólo porque vivo al otro lado de la calle y vengo aquí un montón. Y sí, tal vez traje aquí a todas esas chicas para tener algo de privacidad mientras nos besábamos, pero es probablemente porque sólo quería que se callaran y me besaran ya que me sacaban de quicio. Pero sólo te traje aquí porque todavía no estaba listo para llevarte a casa. Ni siquiera pensé en besuquearte porque me gusta demasiado hablar contigo.

Cierro los ojos, deseando no haber dicho todo eso. Sé que a las chicas les gustan los chicos que juegan a hacerse pasar por idiotas desinteresados. Generalmente soy malditamente bueno haciendo esa parte, pero no con Rin. Tal vez porque usualmente soy un idiota desinteresado, pero con ella estoy tan interesado, curioso e ilusionado como puedo estarlo.

—¿Cuál es tu casa? —pregunta.

Apunto al otro lado de la calle. —Esa —digo, señalando la única con las luces de la sala de estar encendidas.

—¿En serio? —pregunta, sonando genuinamente interesada—. ¿Está tu familia en casa?

Asiento. —Sí, pero no vas a conocerlos. Son unos malvados mentirosos y ya les dije que nunca iba a llevarte a casa para conocerlos.

Puedo sentirla darse vuelta y mirarme. —¿Les dijiste que nunca ibas a llevarme a tu casa para conocerlos? ¿Así que ya me mencionaste?

Encuentro su mirada. —Sí, podría haberte mencionado.

Sonríe. —¿Cuál es tu habitación?

—La primera ventana a la izquierda de la casa. La habitación de Gamatatsu es la de la ventana en la derecha. La que tiene la luz encendida.

Se levanta de nuevo. —¿Está desbloqueada tu ventana? Quiero ver cómo luce tu habitación.

Jesús, es entrometida.

—No quiero que veas mi habitación. No estoy preparado. Es un desastre.

Comienza a caminar hacia la calle. —Voy a ir de todas formas.

Inclino la cabeza y gimo, luego me levanto y la sigo hacia la casa.

—Eres increíble —digo cuando alcanzamos mi ventana. Presiona sus palmas contra el cristal y lo empuja hacia arriba. La ventana no se mueve, así que la empujo a un lado y la abro para ella—. Nunca me he colado dentro de mi propia habitación —admito—. Me he escabullido fuera, pero nunca dentro.

Comienza a subirse sobre la cornisa, así que la agarro por la cintura y la ayudo. Pone una pierna por encima del borde y se desliza en el interior. Me meto detrás de ella, luego camino hacia el tocador y enciendo la lámpara. Escaneo la habitación para asegurarme de que no hay nada que no quiero que vea. Pateo un par de bóxers debajo de la cama.

—Los vi —susurra. Camina hacia mi cama y presiona las palmas contra el colchón, luego se endereza. Escanea la habitación lentamente, asimilando todo sobre mí. Se siente raro, como si estuviera expuesto.

—Me gusta tu habitación —dice.

—Es una habitación.

Difiere con una sacudida de su cabeza. —No, es más que eso. Aquí es donde vives. Aquí es donde duermes. Aquí es donde has sentido la mayor privacidad en toda tu vida. Es más que sólo una habitación.

—No se siente demasiado privado ahora mismo —digo, observándola mientras mueve su mano a través de cada superficie de mi habitación.

Gira su cabeza y me mira, luego se voltea totalmente.

—¿Qué cosa en esta habitación es la que cuenta el mayor secreto sobre ti?

Me río, sin aliento. —No voy a decirte eso.

Alza la cabeza. —Así que tengo razón. Tienes secretos.

—Nunca dije que no tenía.

—Cuéntame uno —pide—, sólo uno.

Se los diré todos si sigue mirándome así. Es tan malditamente adorable. Camino lentamente hacia ella y aspira una bocanada de aire. Me detengo cuando estoy a varios centímetros, luego muevo la cabeza hacia mi colchón. —Nunca he besado a una chica en esta cama —le susurro.

Mira hacia el colchón, luego de regreso a mí. —Espero que realmente no creas que crea que nunca te has besado con una chica en tu habitación.

Me río. —No dije eso. Dije que nunca había besado a una chica en esta cama en particular. Estaba siendo honesto, porque es un colchón nuevo. Lo tengo desde la semana pasada.

Puedo ver el cambio en sus ojos. La pesada subida y caída de su pecho. Le gusta que esté tan cerca, y le gusta que esté insinuando que quiero besarla en mi cama.

Sus ojos caen en ella. —¿Estás diciendo que quieres besarme en tu cama?

Me inclino más cerca, hasta que mis labios están justo al lado de su oído. —¿Estás diciendo que me dejarías?

Inhala rápidamente y me encanta el hecho de que ambos estemos sintiendo esto. Deseo demasiado besarla en mi cama. Diablos, ni siquiera me importa si es en la cama. Sólo quiero besarla. No me importa dónde. La besaría en cualquier lugar en el que me permita besarla.

Cierro el pequeño espacio entre nuestros cuerpos descansando mis manos en sus caderas y atrayéndola a mí. Sus manos vuelan hasta mis brazos y jadea. Hundo mis dedos en sus caderas y apoyo mi mejilla contra la suya. Mi boca aún está rozando su oreja mientras cierro los ojos, disfrutando la sensación de esto.

Amo la forma en que huele. Amo la forma en que se siente. E incluso aunque no le haya dado un verdadero beso, ya amo la forma en que besa.

—Obito —susurra. Mi nombre choca contra mi hombro cuando sale rápidamente de su boca—. ¿Me llevarías a casa ahora?

Me estremezco al escuchar sus palabras, inmediatamente preguntándome qué hice mal. Me quedo quieto por varios largos segundos, esperando a que sentirla contra mí ya no me tenga completamente paralizado.

—No hiciste nada mal —dice, inmediatamente aliviando la duda construyéndose dentro de mí—. Es sólo que creo que debería ir a casa.

Su voz es suave y dulce y de repente odio a cada chico en su pasado que ha fallado en conocer este lado de ella.

No la suelto inmediatamente. Vuelvo mi cabeza un poco hasta que mi frente está tocando un lado de su cabeza. —¿Lo amaste? —pregunto, dejando que mi brillante cerebro arruine completamente este momento entre nosotros.

—¿A quién?

—Al chico del que hablaste antes —aclaro—. ¿Lo maste?

Su frente se encuentra con mi hombro y la manea en la que no puede responder a esa pregunta releva su respuesta, pero también me llena de muchas más preguntas. Quiero preguntarle si aún lo ama. Si aún está con él. Si aún hablan.

Sin embargo, no digo nada, porque tengo el presentimiento de que no estaría aquí conmigo justo ahora si alguna de esas cosas fuera el caso.

Llevo mi mano hacia su nuca y presiono mis labios en su cabello. —Vamos a llevarte a casa —susurro.

.

—Gracias por invitarme a cenar —dice cuando llega a la puerta principal.

—En realidad no me diste opción. Saliste de tu casa sin un centavo y luego me pusiste la cuenta en la cara.

Se ríe mientras le quita el seguro a la puerta, pero todavía no la abre. Se da la vuelta y levanta la mirada, mirándome a través de largas y gruesas pestañas, tengo que abstenerme de estirar la mano y tocarlas.

Besarla en la cena fue definitivamente espontáneo, pero estaba seguro de que haría de este momento algo más fácil.

No lo hace.

En todo caso, siento aún más presión de besarla porque ya pasó una vez esta noche. Y el hecho de que ya pasó y sé lo malditamente bien que se siente me hace quererlo aún más, pero ahora tengo miedo de que lo haya aumentado demasiado.

Comienzo a inclinarme hacia ella cuando sus labios se parten.

—¿Vas a usar la lengua esta vez? —susurra.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza y doy un paso atrás, completamente alterado por su comentario. Froto mis manos sobre mi cara y gruño.

—Maldita sea, Rin. Ya me sentía inadecuado. Ahora acabas de ponerle expectativas.

Está sonriendo cuando la miro de nuevo. —Oh, definitivamente hay expectativas —dice en broma—. Espero que esto sea la cosa más alucinante que he experimentado, así que es mejor que cumplas.

Suspiro, preguntándome si el momento puede posiblemente ser recuperado. Lo dudo. —No te voy a besar ahora.

Asiente. —Sí lo vas a hacer.

Cruzo las manos sobre el pecho. —No. No lo haré. Acabas de producirme ansiedad de rendimiento.

Da un paso hacia mí y desliza las manos entre mis brazos cruzados, empujando contra ellos hasta que se abren. —Obito, me debes una repetición ya que me hiciste besarte en un restaurante lleno de gente junto a un pañal sucio.

—No estaba lleno —interrumpo.

Me mira. —¡Pon tus manos en mi rostro y tírame contra esta pared y desliza algo de lengua! ¡Ahora!

Antes de que pueda reírse de sí misma, mis manos están tomando su rostro, su espalda está presionada contra la pared de su casa y mis labios están en los suyos. Pasa tan rápido, que la toma con la guardia baja y jadea, lo que causa que sus labios se abran más de lo que probablemente quería. Tan pronto como acaricio la punta de su lengua con la mía, está apretando mi camisa con los puños y acercándome más.

Inclino la cabeza y profundizo el beso, queriendo darle todas las sensaciones que posiblemente puede obtener de un beso y quiero que las tenga todas a la vez.

Esta vez mi boca no está teniendo problemas recordando qué hacer. Con lo que estoy teniendo problemas es con el recordar cómo reducir la velocidad. Sus manos están en mi cabello y si gime en mi maldita boca una vez más me temo que podría llevarla hasta el asiento trasero de mi auto y trataría de degradar esta cita.

No puedo hacer eso. No puedo, no puedo, no puedo. Esta chica ya me gusta demasiado y estaría maldito si esta no es nuestra primera cita y ya me tiene pensando en la siguiente. Coloco mis manos en la pared detrás de su cabeza y me obligo a apartarme de ella.

Los dos estamos sin aliento. Jadeando. Estoy respirando más pesadamente de lo que cualquier beso me ha hecho respirar antes. Sus ojos están cerrados y amo absolutamente cómo no los abre inmediatamente cuando he terminado de besarla. Me gusta que al parecer quiere saborear la manera en la que la hago sentir, justo como quiero saborearla.

—Obito —susurra.

Gimo y bajo mi frente hacia la de ella, tocando su mejilla con mi mano. —Me haces amar mi nombre demasiado.

Abre los ojos y doy un paso atrás, mirándola, aún acariciando su mejilla. Me está mirando de la misma manera en la que la estoy viendo. Como si no pudiéramos creer nuestra suerte.

—Será mejor que no llegues a ser un idiota —dice en voz baja.

—Y será mejor que hayas terminado con ese chico —le respondo.

Asiente. —Lo hice —dice, aunque sus ojos parecen decir una historia diferente. Trato de no leer más allá porque lo que sea que sea, ahora no importa. Ella está aquí conmigo. Y está feliz por ello. Lo puedo notar.

—Será mejor que no vuelvas con la chica de la que hablabas anoche —añade.

Niego con la cabeza. —Nunca. No después de esto. No después de ti.

Se ve aliviada con mi respuesta.

—Esto es aterrador —susurra—. Nunca he tenido un novio. No sé cómo funciona esto. ¿Las personas se vuelven exclusivas así de rápido? ¿Se supone que pretendamos que no estamos así de interesados durante algunas citas más?

_Oh, Dios mío._

Nunca me había excitado por una chica reclamándome como suyo. Normalmente corro en la otra dirección. Ella está borrando cada cosa que pensé que sabía sobre mí mismo con cada nueva frase que pasa por esos labios.

—No tengo interés en fingir desinterés —digo—. Si quieres llamarte mi novia la mitad de lo que yo deseo que lo hagas, entonces me ahorrarías muchas súplicas. Porque literalmente estaba a punto de caer sobre mis rodillas y suplicarte.

Entrecierra los ojos juguetonamente. —Sin súplicas. Eso grita desesperación.

—Tú me desesperas —le digo, presionando mis labios de nuevo en los suyos. Decido mantener el beso simple, aunque quiero tomar su rostro de nuevo y mantenerla contra la pared. Me alejo de ella y nos quedamos mirándonos. Nos miramos por tanto tiempo que comienzo a preocuparme de que haya puesto algún tipo de hechizo sobre mí, porque nunca he querido mirar a una chica como la quiero mirar a ella. Sólo mirarla hace que mi corazón se queme y que mi pecho se contraiga y estoy asustándome porque apenas la conozco y acabamos de hacernos exclusivos.

—¿Eres una bruja? —pregunto.

Su risa regresa y de pronto no me importa si es una bruja. Si este es un hechizo que ha puesto en mí, espero que nunca se rompa.

—No tengo idea de quién eres y ahora eres mi maldita novia. ¿Qué demonios me has hecho?

Levanta las manos defensivamente. —Oye, no me culpes. He pasado dieciocho años declinando novios y luego apareces de la nada con tu boca vulgar y terriblemente raros primeros besos y mírame. Soy una hipócrita.

—Ni siquiera sé tú número de teléfono —digo.

—Ni siquiera sé tu cumpleaños —dice.

—Eres la peor novia que he tenido.

Se ríe y la beso de nuevo. Noto que tengo que besarla cada vez que se ríe y ríe mucho. Lo que significa que tengo que besarla mucho. Dios, espero que no se ría enfrente de Hinata o Uzumaki porque va a ser malditamente difícil no besarla.

—Será mejor que no le digas a Hinata sobre nosotros —le digo—. No quiero que Uzumaki lo sepa aún.

—¿Qué hay de la escuela? Me inscribo mañana. ¿No crees que será obvio cuando interactuemos?

—Pretenderemos que nos odiamos. Puede ser divertido.

Inclina su rostro y encuentra mi boca de nuevo, dándome un pequeño beso. —¿Pero cómo planeas mantener tus manos lejos de mí?

Deslizo mi otra mano por su cintura. —No mantendré mis manos lejos de ti. Sólo te tocaré cuando no estén mirando.

—Esto va a ser muy divertido —susurra.

Sonrío y la acerco a mí de nuevo. —Tienes toda la razón. —Bajo la cabeza y la beso una última vez. La suelto, luego estiro la mano por detrás de ella y le doy vuelta al pomo de la puerta, abriendo la puerta principal—. Nos vemos mañana.

Retrocede dos pasos y se dirige a la casa, pero tomo su muñeca y tiro de ella afuera. Envuelvo un brazo alrededor de su cintura y me inclino hasta que mis labios tocan los suyos. —Olvidé tocar accidentalmente tu pecho.

Atrapo su risa con mi boca y rozo su pecho con la palma de mi mano, luego inmediatamente me alejo de ella. —Oops. Lo siento.

Está cubriendo su risa con la mano mientras retrocede a su casa. Cierra la puerta e inmediatamente caigo de rodillas, y luego sobre mi espalda. Miro el techo del porche de su casa, preguntándome qué demonios pasó con mi corazón.

La puerta se abre lentamente y me mira, tumbado en el porche como un idiota.

—Sólo necesito un minuto para recuperarme —le digo, sonriéndole.

Ni siquiera estoy excusando el hecho de que estoy vergonzosamente afectado por ella. Me guiña un ojo, luego comienza a cerrar la puerta.

—Rin espera —digo, levantándome. Abre la puerta de nuevo y estiro la mano para tomar el marco de la puerta, luego me inclino hacia ella—. Sé que terminé con alguien apenas anoche, pero necesito que sepas que no eres un despecho. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Asiente. —Lo sé —dice con confianza—. Tampoco tú.

Con eso, vuelve a su casa y cierra la puerta.

_Cristo._

Maldito ángel.

.


	4. 3

.

.

.

**3**

.

—¡Vamos! —le digo por quinta vez.

Agarra su mochila y gime, luego se levanta y empuja su silla. —¿Cuál es tu problema, Obito? Nunca tienes prisa para llegar a la escuela. —Bebe el resto de su jugo de naranja. Estoy de pie en la puerta en la que he estado durante cinco minutos, listo para salir. Mantengo abierta la puerta y la sigo al exterior.

Una vez que estamos en el coche ni siquiera espero a que ella cierre la puerta antes de ponerlo en reversa.

—En serio, ¿por qué tienes tanta prisa? —pregunta.

—No tengo prisa —le digo a la defensiva—. Estabas siendo muy lenta.

La última cosa que necesita saber es lo absolutamente patético que soy. Tan patético que he estado despierto durante dos horas, esperando hasta que pudiéramos salir. Probablemente ni siquiera veré a Rin hasta el almuerzo si no tenemos clases juntos, así que realmente no sé por qué estoy apurado.

Aunque espero que sí tengamos clases juntos. De verdad, de verdad lo espero.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu cita anoche? —pregunta Gamatatsu mientras se pone el cinturón de seguridad.

—Bien —digo.

—¿La besaste?

—Síp.

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Rin.

—No, en serio. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Rin.

—No, no el apodo que le diste. ¿Cómo la llaman los demás?

Giro mi cabeza y la miro. —Rin. La llaman Rin.

Gamatatsu arruga la nariz. —Qué extraño.

—Le queda bien.

—¿La quieres?

—Nop.

—¿Te gustaría?

—Sí...

_Guau._

Espera.

¿Me gustaría?

No sé. Puede ser. ¿Sí? Mierda. No sé. ¿Cuán jodido es romper con una chica hace dos días y ya estar contemplando la posibilidad de amar a otra persona?

Bueno, técnicamente, no creo que realmente amara a Seilor. En cierto modo me pareció que lo hice en alguna ocasión, pero creo que si una persona está real y verdaderamente enamorada, entonces tiene que ser incondicional. Lo que sentía por Seilor no era definitivamente incondicional.

Tenía condiciones para cada sensación que tenía de ella. Diablos, la única razón por la que alguna vez la invité a salir en primer lugar fue que durante unos quince segundos, pensé que era Cenicienta.

Después de esa experiencia en el armario el año pasado, la misteriosa chica era todo en lo que podía pensar. La busqué por todas partes, a pesar de que no tenía ni idea de cómo lucía. Estaba bastante seguro de que tenía el cabello corto, pero estaba oscuro, así que podría haber sido un error. Escuché la voz de cada chica que pasaba para ver si sonaba como ella. El problema era, que todas se parecían. Es difícil memorizar una voz cuando no tienes una cara que la respalde, así que siempre encontraba cosas pequeñas que me recordaban a ella en todas las chicas con las que hablaba.

Con Seilor, en realidad me convencí de que era Cenicienta. Una tarde, pase junto a ella en el pasillo de camino a clase de historia. La había visto en el pasado, pero nunca le presté mucha atención porque parecía un poco exigente para mí. Choqué accidentalmente con su hombro cuando pasaba porque miraba en otra dirección y hablaba con otra persona.

Ella gritó detrás de mí. —Cuidado, muchacho.

Me quedé inmóvil en mi camino. Estaba demasiado asustado para dar la vuelta porque oírla utilizar el término "muchacho" me había convencido de que estaba a punto de encontrarme cara a cara con la chica del armario. Cuando finalmente gané el coraje para dar vuelta, me quedé anonadado por lo caliente que era. Siempre tuve la esperanza de que si alguna vez supiera quién era Cenicienta estaría atraído por ella. Pero Seilor era mucho más caliente que lo que había estado fantaseando.

Caminé hacia ella y le hice repetir lo que dijo. Parecía sorprendida, pero lo repitió de todos modos. Cuando las palabras salieron de su boca de nuevo, inmediatamente me incliné y la besé. Tan pronto como la besé, supe que no era Cenicienta. Su boca era diferente. No estaba mal, sólo diferente. Cuando me retiré después de darme cuenta que no era ella, me molesté un poco conmigo mismo por no limitarme a dejar que se fuera. Nunca iba a saber quién era la chica, así que no tenía sentido insistir. Además, Seilor estaba realmente caliente. Me esforcé para invitarla a salir ese día y así comenzó "la relación".

—Acabas de pasar mi escuela —dice Gamatatsu.

Piso el freno cuando me doy cuenta de que tiene razón. Pongo el coche en reversa y hacia arriba, a continuación, estaciono para dejarla salir. Ella mira por la ventana del pasajero y suspira.

—Obito, llegamos tan temprano que todavía no hay nadie más.

Me inclino hacia delante y miro por la ventana, explorando la escuela. —No es cierto —digo, señalando a alguien en un lugar del estacionamiento—. Hay alguien.

Niega con la cabeza. —Ese es el tipo de mantenimiento. Le gané al maldito tipo de mantenimiento de la escuela. —Abre la puerta y sale, luego se da vuelta y se inclina en el coche antes de cerrar la puerta—. ¿También tengo que programarte para que puedas estar aquí para recogerme una hora más temprano? ¿Hoy tu cerebro está atrapado en la hora del Este?

Ignoro su comentario y cierra la puerta, entonces acelero y conduzco hacia la escuela.

.

No sé qué tipo de coche conduce, así que estaciono en mi lugar de siempre y espero. Hay algunos otros coches aquí, incluyendo el de Hinata y Uzumaki, pero sé que están en la pista de atletismo como lo hacen todos los días.

No puedo creer que no sepa qué tipo de coche conduce. Todavía no sé su número de teléfono. O su cumpleaños. O su color favorito o lo que quiere ser cuando sea mayor, o por qué diablos eligió El Rayo para su intercambio o cuáles son los nombres de sus padres o qué tipo de alimentos come.

Mis manos comienzan a sudar, así que las limpio en mis vaqueros, a continuación, agarro el volante. ¿Qué pasa si es realmente molesta con otras personas cerca? ¿Y si es una drogadicta? ¿Y si...?

—Hola.

Su voz me saca de mi casi ataque de pánico. También calma el infierno, porque en cuanto la veo caer en el asiento delantero de mi coche, mis temores injustificados son reemplazadas por puro alivio.

—Hola.

Cierra la puerta y acomoda su pierna, volviéndose hacia mí en el coche. Huele tan bien. No a perfume en absoluto... sólo huele bien. Un poco frutal.

—¿Ya has tenido tu ataque de pánico? —pregunta.

La confusión nubla mi cara. No tengo tiempo para responderle antes de que comience a hablar de nuevo.

—Yo tuve uno esta mañana —dice, mirando a todo lo demás que nos rodea, incapaz de hacer contacto visual conmigo—. Sigo pensando que somos idiotas. Que tal vez toda esta conexión que creemos que tenemos está en nuestras cabezas y realmente no nos divertimos tanto como creímos anoche. Ni siquiera te conozco, Obito. No sé tu cumpleaños, tu nombre completo, el nombre real de Gamatatsu, si tienes alguna mascota, cuál será tu especialidad en la universidad. Sé que no es como si hayamos hecho este gran compromiso o casarnos o tener relaciones sexuales, pero tienes que entender que nunca había pensado en la idea de tener un novio que fuera remotamente atractivo y tal vez todavía no crea que realmente este pasando, pero... —Finalmente me mira y hace contacto visual—. Pero es tan divertido y todo este último año ha sido el peor de mi vida y por alguna razón cuando estoy contigo me siento bien. Aunque apenas te conozco, las partes que conozco de ti, realmente me gustan. —Inclina su cabeza en la cabecera y suspira—. Y eres lindo. Muy lindo. Me gusta mirarte.

Me vuelvo en mi asiento e imito su posición, apoyando mi cabeza en mi propia cabecera. —¿Has terminado?

Asiente.

—Uchiha, ese es mi apellido y yo tuve mi ataque de pánico justo antes de que entrarás en el coche. Pero cuando abriste la puerta y escuché tu voz, se fue. Creo que ahora estoy bien.

Sonríe. —Eso es bueno.

Le sonrío de nuevo y ambos nos miramos fijamente durante unos segundos. Quiero darle un beso pero también prefiero sólo mirarla. Me gustaría cogerle la mano, pero está pasando sus dedos hacia arriba y hacia abajo de la costura del asiento del pasajero y me gusta verla hacer eso.

—Debería entrar y registrarme para las clases —dice.

—Asegúrate de que tienes el segundo almuerzo.

Asiente. —No veo la hora de fingir que te odio.

—No veo la hora de fingir que te odio más.

Puedo decir que está a punto de girar, por lo que me inclino hacia delante, deslizo mi mano detrás de su cuello, y luego la atraigo hacia mí. La beso por unos buenos días, un hola y un adiós de una vez. Cuando me retiro, miro por encima del hombro y veo a Hinata y a Uzumaki hacer su camino fuera de la pista hacia el estacionamiento.

—¡Mierda! —Empujo su cabeza hacia abajo entre nosotros—. Están viniendo en esta dirección.

—Mierda —susurra.

Comienza a tararear el tema de Misión Imposible y empiezo a reír. Empiezo a agacharme con ella, pero si llegan a mi coche nos verán incluso si nuestras cabezas están abajo o no.

—Voy a salir del coche, así no vendrán por aquí.

—Buena idea —dice con la voz ahogada por los brazos—. Creo que me has hecho una lesión.

Me inclino y beso la cima de su cabeza. —Lo siento. Nos vemos más tarde. Cierra las puertas cuando salgas.

Abro la puerta del coche cuando Uzumaki comienza a caminar en mi dirección. Empiezo a caminar en la suya para interceptarlos. —¿Buena carrera? —les pregunto cuando los alcanzo.

Ambos asienten, sin aliento. —Necesito cambiar mi ropa —le dice Hinata a Uzumaki, señalando su coche—. ¿Quieres que tome las tuyas? —Uzumaki asiente y ella se dirige en esa dirección. Sus ojos pasan de ella a los míos.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? —me pregunta. No lo pregunta como si me estuviera acusando de algo. Probablemente sólo por hacer una pequeña charla, pero me siento a la defensiva.

—Gamatatsu tenía que estar temprano en la escuela —digo.

Asiente y coge el dobladillo de su camisa, y luego se limpia el sudor de la frente. —¿Todavía vienes esta noche?

Pienso en su pregunta. Pero no tengo ni idea de lo que podría pasar esta noche para que necesitara que fuera.

—Obito, ¿sabes de qué diablos estoy hablando?

Niego con la cabeza. —No tengo idea —reconozco.

—Cena en la casa de Hinata. ¿Kurenai te invitó a ti y a Seilor? Van a dar una gran bienvenida para la mejor amiga de Hinata.

Eso capta mi atención. —Sí, por supuesto que estaré allí. Aunque no llevaré a Seilor. Nos separamos, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, pero la cena es en diez horas. La podrías amar de nuevo para entonces.

Hinata se acerca con la bolsa de Uzumaki en sus manos. —Obito, ¿has visto a Rin?

—No —suelto inmediatamente.

Hinata mira hacia la escuela, sin haber notado la actitud defensiva en mi respuesta inmediata. —Debe estar dentro registrándose para las clases. —Se vuelve hacia Uzumaki—. Voy a ir a buscarla. —Lo alcanza y le da un beso en la mejilla, pero los ojos del Uzumaki permanecen en la míos.

Se estrecharon.

Esto no es bueno.

Hinata se aleja y empiezo a caminar detrás de ella, hacia la escuela. Uzumaki pone su mano en mi hombro cuando lo paso, por lo que me detengo. Me doy la vuelta, pero me toma unos segundos mirarlo a los ojos. Cuando lo hago, no parece feliz.

—¿Obito?

Levanto una ceja para encajarla con su expresión. —¿Uzumaki?

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —respondo inocentemente.

—Sabes de lo que estoy hablando, porque cuando estás mintiendo, no utilizas contracciones al hablar.

Reflexiono sobre su observación durante unos segundos. _¿Es eso cierto?_

Mierda. Es cierto.

Exhalo un suspiro y hago mi mejor esfuerzo para que parezca que le voy a dar una confesión. —Está bien —digo, pateando el suelo bajo mis pies—. Tuve sexo con Seilor ahora. En mi coche. No quería que supieran porque tú y Hinata parecían muy contentos de que rompiéramos.

La tensión se libera de los hombros de Uzumaki y niega con la cabeza. —Amigo, me importa un bledo con quien sales. Ya lo sabes. —Comienza a caminar hacia la escuela, así que sigo su ejemplo—. A menos que sea Rin —añade—. No tienes permitido tener citas con Rin.

Sigo caminando hacia adelante, a pesar de que ese comentario me hace querer congelarme. —No tengo ningún deseo de salir con Rin —digo—. No es tan linda, de todos modos.

Se detiene en seco y se da vuelta para mirarme. Levanta un dedo como si estuviera a punto de dar una conferencia. —No estás autorizado a hablar mierda sobre ella, tampoco.

_Cristo._ Ocultarle nuestra relación puede ser más agotador que divertido. —No amarla, no odiarla, no follarla, no citas. Lo tengo. ¿Algo más que quieras agregar?

Piensa por un segundo, luego baja el brazo. —Nope. Eso lo cubre. Nos vemos en el almuerzo. —Se da vuelta y camina dentro. Miro de nuevo a la zona de aparcamiento a tiempo para ver a Rin salir de mi coche. Me da un rápido saludo. La saludo de vuelta, luego me vuelvo y entro.

.

Voy con mi bandeja a la mesa y me regocijo interiormente cuando veo que el único lugar disponible es justo al lado de Rin. Me mira cuando me acerco y sus ojos sonríen, pero sólo brevemente. Pongo mi bandeja frente a Uzumaki y me uno a la conversación actual. Todo el mundo está hablando de la cena en la casa de Hinata esta noche, pero ya he cenado allí antes. Kurenai no sabe lo que es comida de verdad. Es vegetariana, así que normalmente rechazaría las comidas en su casa. Sin embargo no esta noche.

—¿Habrá carne? —pregunto.

Hinata asiente. —Sí. Asuma cocina actualmente, así que la comida debería ser buena. También he hecho un pastel de chocolate.

Estiro la mano a través de la mesa por la sal, aunque no la necesito. Esto me da una excusa para inclinarme ridículamente cerca de Rin.

—Por lo tanto, Rin. ¿Cómo están tus clases? —pregunto a la ligera.

Se encoge de hombros. —Están bien.

—Déjame ver tu horario.

Entrecierra los ojos como si estuviera haciendo algo malo. Le doy una mirada para hacerle saber que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Aunque no estuviera con ella, no soy un imbécil. Todavía estaría haciendo conversación.

—Apesta que no tengamos clases juntas —dice Hinata—. ¿Quién tienes para historia?

Rin saca su horario del bolsillo y me lo da. Lo abro y hago un análisis rápido de las clases, pero ninguna es la misma que la mía. —Onoki para historia —le digo, en respuesta a Hinata. Le devuelvo a Rin su horario y le doy una mirada para hacerle saber que no tenemos clases juntos. Se ve desanimada, pero no dice nada.

—¿Puedes hablar bien el idioma nativo del Rayo? —pregunta Haku a Rin.

—No bien del todo. Hablo mejor el idioma nativo de La Arena. Pero elegí El Rayo porque había suficiente financiación y preferiría haber pasado medio año allí que en La Arena.

—Una buena opción —dice Haku—. Los hombres son más calientes en El Rayo.

Rin asiente. —Sí lo son —dice apreciativamente.

Pierdo inmediatamente el apetito y suelto el tenedor en el plato. Hace un ruido de traqueteo sonoro, así que, naturalmente, todo el mundo vuelve a mirarme. Está tranquilo e incómodo y todo el mundo sigue mirando, así que digo la primera cosa en mi mente. —Los hombres de El Rayo son muy peludos.

Hinata y Haku ríen, pero Rin frunce los labios y mira hacia abajo a su plato.

_Dios, apesto en esto._

Por suerte, Seilor se acerca y quita la atención de mí.

Espera. ¿Acabo de decir por suerte? Porque Seilor viniendo no es una buena cosa.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo? —dice, mirándome.

—¿Tengo alguna opción?

—Pasillo —dice, girando sobre sus talones. Se dirige hacia la salida de la cafetería.

—Haznos a todos un favor y ve a ver lo que Seilor quiere —dice Hinata—. Si no vas con ella, va a volver a la mesa.

—Por favor —murmura Haku.

Estoy viendo todas sus reacciones y no sé si siempre han reaccionado de esta manera cuando se trata de Seilor o si sólo estoy notándolo, por primera vez, porque por fin tengo claridad.

—¿Por qué todos se refieren a Ino Yamanaka como Seilor? —pregunta Rin, confundida.

Haku apunta por encima del hombro en dirección en la que Seilor salió. —Ino es Seilor. —Hace una pequeña pausa y sonríe burlón antes de continuar. —Seilor Moon, para ser exactos. Obito parece que no puede llamar a nadie por su nombre real, si no lo has notado.

Observo cómo Rin inhala una respiración lenta, entonces me mira directamente. Se ve muy disgustada. —¿Tu novia es Ino Yamanaka? ¿Te acuestas con Ino Yamaka?

—Ex novia y nos acostábamos —aclaro—. Y sí. Probablemente coincidió con el mismo tiempo en el que te enamorabas de un peludo en El Rayo.

Rin estrecha los ojos, entonces rápidamente mira hacia otro lado. Al instante me siento mal por lo que dije, pero sólo bromeaba. Más o menos. Se supone que debemos ser malos el uno con el otro. No puedo decir si realmente herí sus sentimientos o si es una muy buena actriz.

Suspiro, y luego me pongo de pie y camino hacia las puertas de la cafetería rápidamente para que pueda volver a la mesa y de alguna manera asegurarme de que Rin realmente no se molestó conmigo.

Camino por el pasillo y Seilor está de pie justo fuera de las puertas de la cafetería. —Te aceptaré de vuelta con una condición —dice.

Tengo curiosidad por lo de la condición, pero no es realmente importante en este momento.

—No estoy interesado.

Su boca literalmente, se abre. Ni siquiera es una linda boca ahora que estoy viendo. No sé cómo me enamoré de ella todas las otras veces.

—Lo digo en serio, Obito —dice con firmeza—. Si metes la pata una vez más, terminamos.

Dejo que mi cabeza caiga hacia atrás hasta que estoy mirando hacia el techo. —Jesús, Ino —digo. Ya no es realmente digna de mis apodos. La miro a los ojos de nuevo—. No quiero que me aceptes de vuelta. No quiero salir contigo. Ni siquiera lo quiero hacer contigo. Eres mala.

Se burla, pero está congelada. —¿En serio? —dice, estupefacta.

—En serio. Positivo. Convencido. Iluminado. Elige tu opción.

Lanza sus manos en el aire y se da vuelta, y luego vuelve a entrar en la cafetería. Camino a las puertas y las abro. Rin me está mirando desde nuestra mesa, así que hago una rápida mirada alrededor en el resto del grupo. Nadie está prestando atención, por lo que hago un movimiento para que salga al pasillo. Toma un trago de su agua, y luego se levanta, presenta una excusa para el resto de la mesa. Doy un paso fuera de la vista mientras hace su camino a la salida. Cuando las puertas se abren inmediatamente la agarro de la muñeca y tiro de ella hasta llegar a los casilleros. La empujo contra ellos y estrello mi boca con la suya. Sus manos vuelan inmediatamente hasta mi pelo y nos lanzamos a nuestros besos como si pudiéramos ser atrapados.

Y realmente podríamos.

Después de todo un minuto, empuja suavemente contra mi pecho, así que me alejo.

—¿Estás enojada? —pregunto, casi arrancando la pregunta entre las respiraciones pesadas.

—No —dice, sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

—Debido a que Seilor es Ino y es obvio que no te gusta mucho Ino y porque tuve un momento celoso y llamé a los hombres de El Rayo peludos.

Se ríe. —Estamos actuando, Obito. En realidad estaba un poco impresionada. Y un poco encendida cuando te pusiste celoso. Pero muy poco impresionada con el hecho de que Seilor es Ino. No puedo creer que tuviste relaciones sexuales con Ino Yamaka.

—No puedo creer que tuviste relaciones sexuales con casi todos los demás —le respondo en broma.

Sonríe. —Eres un idiota.

—Sep.

—¿Vas a estar en mi cena de esta noche? —pregunta.

—Esa es una pregunta muy tonta.

Una sonrisa se extiende lentamente por su cara y es tan condenadamente sexy que tengo que besarla de nuevo.

—Debo volver —susurra cuando me aparto.

—Sí, deberías hacerlo. Yo también debería.

—Tú primero. Se supone que debo estar en la oficina de administración para aclarar un problema con mi agenda.

—Está bien —le digo—. Yo voy primero, pero te extrañaré hasta que regreses a la mesa.

—No me hagas vomitar —dice.

—Apuesto a que eres adorable cuando vomitas. Apuesto a que tu vomito es incluso adorable. Es probable que sea de color rosa chicle.

—Eres repugnante en serio. —Se ríe y me besa de nuevo. Empuja contra mi pecho, y luego se desliza entre mi cuerpo y el casillero. Pone sus dos manos en mi espalda y me empuja hacia las puertas de la cafetería—. Actúa natural.

Me doy vuelta y le guiño, y luego camino a través de las puertas. Casualmente me dirijo de nuevo a la mesa y tomo asiento.

—¿Dónde está Rin? —pregunta Haku.

Me encojo de hombros. —¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Estaba ocupado haciéndolo con Seilor en el pasillo.

Hinata niega con la cabeza y baja el tenedor. —Acabo de perder mi apetito, Obito. Gracias.

—Vas a tener el apetito de nuevo para la cena de esta noche —le digo.

Hinata niega con la cabeza. —No contigo y Seilor allí. Probablemente le estarás chupando la cara al lado de mi comida. Si babeas en mi pastel de chocolate no vas recibir nada.

—Lo siento, Pechos de ramen —digo—. Pero Seilor no estará en la cena de esta noche. Sin embargo yo sí.

—Apuesto a que lo harás —dice Haku en voz baja.

Lo miro y me mira desafiante.

—¿Qué acabas de murmurar, Sopla Polvo? —Absolutamente odia cuando le llamo Sopla Polvo, pero debe saber que sólo le doy apodos a la gente que me gusta. Creo que lo sabe, sin embargo, porque en realidad no me da demasiada mierda por ello.

—Te dije que apuesto a que lo harás —repite esta vez más fuerte. Se vuelve a Hinata, que está sentada a su lado—. Va a ser una fiesta Riiiin-bombante, ¿verdad?

Hinata lo mira confundida, pero asiente. —Eso intentaremos, si.

—Estaré allí en ese Riiiin-con de la ciudad a las seis —dice Haku. Me mira y sonríe—. Apuesto a que tú estarás en aquel a las seis, también, ¿cierto, Obito? ¿Te gusta el Riiin-con donde vive ellas? ¿Crees que la cena será ?

_Nos ha descubierto. Mierda._

—Estoy seguro de que será Rinbombante —le digo, sosteniendo su mirada—. Y es mi Rincon favorito de la ciudad.

Sonríe a sabiendas, pero no estoy preocupado. Tengo la sensación de que va a estar tan divertido con esto como yo.

—¿Todo está bien? —le pregunta Hinata a Rin cuando regresa a la mesa. Rin asiente y toma su asiento. Su mano roza la cara externa de mi muslo cuando se acomoda. Presiono mi rodilla contra la de ella y ambos recogemos nuestros tenedores al mismo tiempo y tomamos un bocado de la comida.

Tenerla aquí a pocos centímetros de mí y no poder tocarla es una completa tortura. Estoy empezando a pensar que prefiero inclinarme y besarla y tomar la paliza que Uzumaki me va a dar, que tener que fingir que no la quiero.

Desde el momento en que desapareció en su casa anoche me he sentido más inquieto de lo que me había sentido antes. He estado inquieto todo el día. No puedo parar de tocar mis dedos y mover mi pierna. Siento como que quiero arañar mi piel cuando no está cerca, como si estuviera cayéndome desde lo alto.

Eso es exactamente lo que se siente. Como si fuera una droga de la que me he convertido adicto inmediatamente pero no tengo ningún suplidor. Lo único que sacia el anhelo es su risa. O su sonrisa o sus besos o la sensación de ella presionada contra mí.

Dios, es tan difícil no tocarla. Tan difícil.

Empieza a reír en voz alta de algo que Hinata dijo, y el anhelo se vuelve casi insoportable debido a la intensa necesidad que tengo de acoger ese sonido con mi boca.

Dejo caer el tenedor en mi plato y bajo mi cabeza en mis manos y gimo. —Deja de reír —le digo en voz baja.

Está obviamente riendo demasiado fuerte como para escucharme, así que me giro hacia ella y le digo otra vez—: Rin. Deja de reír. Por favor.

Su mandíbula se cierra y se vuelve para mirarme. —¿Perdón?

Al mismo tiempo, Uzumaki patea fuerte mi rodilla. Me deslizo hacia atrás e inmediatamente levanto la pierna y froto el punto donde pateó. —¿Qué demonios, hombre?

Uzumaki me mira como si estuviera en las nubes. —¿Qué demonios está mal contigo? Te dije que no fueras malo con ella.

Ja. ¿Piensa que estoy siendo malo? Si sólo supiera lo mucho que quiero estar con ella en este momento.

—¿No te gusta mi risa? —dice Rin. Puedo decir por su voz que sabe cuánto me gusta su risa, pero está disfrutando el hecho de que Uzumaki no tiene ni idea de lo que su risa me hace.

—No —gruño deslizándome de vuelta a la mesa.

Se ríe de nuevo y su sonido me provoca una mueca de dolor.

—¿Siempre estás de tan mal humor? —pregunta—. ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar a tu novia y la traiga a la mesa para que te puedas poner de un mejor humor?

—¡No! —gritan Hinata y Haku al unísono.

Miro a Rin. —¿Crees que mi novia podría ponerme de mejor humor?

Sonríe. —Creo que tu novia es algo patética por aceptar salir contigo.

Niego con la cabeza. —Mi novia toma decisiones muy sabias. No puedo esperar hasta esta noche cuando le demuestre cuán inteligente fue cuando decidió reclamarme.

—Pensé que dijiste que no iba a venir a cenar —dice Hinata decepcionada.

La mano de Rin se desliza debajo de la mesa y empieza a frotar suavemente en el punto en mi rodilla que Uzumaki acaba de patear.

—Jesucristo —murmuro, inclinándome hacia adelante. Pongo mis codos sobre la mesa y corro mis manos por mi cara, intentando parecer inafectado por el hecho de que se siente como si Rin se arrastrara dentro de mi pecho y se envolviera alrededor de mi corazón.

—¿Aun no se termina el almuerzo? —le digo a nadie en particular—. Tengo que salir de aquí.

Uzumaki chequea su teléfono. —Cinco minutos más. —Me mira—. ¿Estás enfermo, Obito? Hoy no estás siendo tú mismo. Está empezando a asustarme un poco.

La mano de Rin sigue en mi rodilla. Casualmente bajo mi mano y la deslizo debajo de la mesa, luego la coloco sobre la suya. Gira su mano, encajo nuestros dedos y aprieto su mano.

—Lo sé —le digo a Uzumaki—. Sólo estoy teniendo un día extraño. Novias. Tienen ese efecto en ti.

Él sigue mirándome con recelo. —En serio necesitas tomar una decisión cuando se trata de ella. Esta más allá del punto que cualquiera de nosotros te compadezca, porque en este momento es irritante.

—No ayuda el hecho de que solía ser una zorra —dice Rin.

—Rin —dice Hinata—, eso fue malo.

Rin se encoge de hombros. —Es cierto. Escuche que tuvo sexo con seis tipos diferentes en poco más de un año.

—No hables de mi novia de esa forma —le digo—. ¿A quién le importa lo que hizo en el pasado? Seguro como el infierno que a mí no.

Rin aprieta mi mano, luego se aleja y pone su mano de nuevo en la mesa. —Lo siento —dice—. Eso no fue agradable. Si sirve de algo, escuché que sabe besar muy bien.

Sonrío. —Sabe besar increíble.

Suena la campana y todo el mundo recoge sus bandejas. Me doy cuenta de que Rin no tiene ninguna prisa, así que también me tomo mi tiempo. Hinata besa a Uzumaki en la mejilla, luego sale con Haku hacia la salida. Uzumaki recoge ambas bandejas y levanta su mirada hacia mí. —Nos vemos esta noche —dice—, y espero que el verdadero Obito aparezca, porque hoy no tienes nada de sentido.

—Lo sé —le digo, señalando brevemente mi cabeza—. Ella me tiene todo jodido aquí, hombre. Todo jodido. Me estoy volviendo loco.

Uzumaki niega con la cabeza. —Eso es exactamente de lo que estoy hablando. Pareces más afectado por Seilor hoy de lo que nunca lo has estado. Es extraño. —Se marcha, todavía mirando confundido. Me siento un poco mal por haberle mentido, pero es por su culpa. No debería tratar de decirme con quien puedo salir, entonces no tendría que esconderme de él.

—Eso fue muy divertido —dice Rin en voz baja. Comienza a recoger su bandeja, pero la intercepto. Doy un paso hacia ella y la miro con dureza a los ojos.

—No vuelvas a insultar a mi novia otra vez. ¿Me escuchas?

Aprieta los labios para ocultar su sonrisa. —Anotado.

—Quiero acompañarte a tu casillero. Espérame.

Su sonrisa se hace más difícil de ocultar mientras asiente. Tomo nuestras dos bandejas y las coloco en la pila de las bandejas, y luego regreso a la mesa. Echo un vistazo a nuestro alrededor y no veo a nadie realmente prestar atención, así que me inclino rápidamente y la beso brevemente en los labios, luego me aparto.

—Obito Uchiha, vas a conseguir ser atrapado —dice con una sonrisa. Se da vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia la salida, así que discretamente coloco una mano en su espalda y camino a su lado.

—Dios, espero que sí —le digo—. Si tengo que aguantar otro almuerzo así, perderé mi mierda y vas a terminar de espaldas en la parte superior de la mesa.

Se ríe. —Qué facilidad tienes con las palabras.

Salimos de la cafetería y caminamos a su casillero. Está en el pasillo frente al mío, lo cual no pudo ser más inoportuno. No tenemos una sola clase juntos y ni siquiera la veo en el pasillo mientras estamos en la escuela. Incluso sé que no he estado saliendo con ella durante todo un día, pero ya la extraño.

—¿Puedo ir antes de la cena? —le pregunto.

Niega con la cabeza. —No, voy a estar ayudando a Kurenai y Hinata con los deberes. Voy a ir allí justo después de la escuela.

—¿Que hay después de la cena?

Niega con la cabeza otra vez mientras cambia sus libros. —Hinata se arrastra a través de mi ventana cada noche. No puedes estar en mi habitación.

—Pensé que tu ventana estaba fuera de servicio.

—Sólo para personas con penes.

Me río. —¿Qué si te dijera que no tengo un pene?

Me mira. —Probablemente me regocijaría. Mis experiencias con personas que tienen penes nunca terminan bien.

Niego con la cabeza. —Eso es algo que mi pene no quiere oírte decir. Tiene un ego muy sensible.

Sonríe y cierra su casillero, luego se inclina contra él. —Bueno, tal vez deberías ir a casa después de la escuela y acariciar tu ego un poco hasta que se sienta mejor.

Levanto una ceja. —Acabas de hacer una broma de masturbación.

Asiente. —Sí.

—Tengo la novia más genial del mundo.

Asiente otra vez. —Así es.

—Te veré en la cena.

—Lo harás —dice.

—¿Podemos salir y besarnos mientras todo el mundo está comiendo?

Entrecierra los ojos como si realmente estuviese considerándolo. —No sé. Nos tocará improvisar.

Asiento y apoyo mi hombro contra el casillero junto a ella. Estamos a sólo unos centímetros de distancia y nos encontramos mirándonos el uno al otro otra vez. Me encanta la forma en que me mira como si realmente disfruta mirándome.

—Dame tu número de teléfono —le digo.

—Siempre y cuando no estés planeando enviarme mensajes con fotos de tu ego frotándose después de la escuela.

Me río y abrazo fuerte mi corazón. —Maldita sea, Rin. Amo cada palabra que sale de tu boca.

—Pene —dice secamente.

_Es malvada._

—Excepto esa palabra —le digo—. No amo los penes.

Se ríe y abre su casillero de nuevo. Saca un bolígrafo, entonces se gira y coge mi mano. Escribe su número de teléfono, y luego pone la pluma en su casillero otra vez. —Te veo esta noche, Obito. —Comienza a alejarse. Todo lo que puedo hacer es asentir, porque estoy bastante seguro de que su voz fue tan explícita que se lo hizo a mis oídos. Se vuelve y desaparece al final del pasillo cuando algo aparece en mi línea de visión.

Miro a los ojos que ahora me están mirando a mí.

—¿Qué quieres, Sopla Polvo? —le pregunto, cerrando mi casillero.

—¿Te gusta?

—¿Quién? —le pregunto, haciéndome el tonto. No sé por qué estoy tratando de hacerme el tonto. Ambos sabemos a qué se está refiriendo.

—Creo que es adorable —dice—. Le gustas, también. Lo puedo decir.

—¿En serio?

Se ríe. —Eres muy fácil. Y sí, no sé cómo, pero te puedo decir que le gustas. Son todos lindos. ¿Por qué te escondes? O mejor aún, ¿de quién lo escondes?

—Uzumaki. Dice que no puedo salir con ella. —Empiezo a caminar hacia la clase y Haku tropieza conmigo.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Porque eres un idiota?

Me detengo y lo miro. —¿Soy un idiota?

Haku asiente. —Sí. Pensé que lo sabías.

Me río, y luego empiezo a caminar de nuevo. —Él piensa que va a arruinarlo todo ya que somos mejores amigos.

—Tiene razón. Lo hará.

Me detengo de nuevo. —¿Quién dice que las cosas no funcionarán entre Rin y yo?

—¿No acabas de conocerla? ¿Como hace dos días?

—No importa —le digo a la defensiva—. Es diferente. Tengo un buen presentimiento sobre ella.

Haku me estudia por un momento, y luego sonríe. —Esto debería ser divertido. Nos vemos esta noche. —Se da vuelta y camina en dirección opuesta, pero se detiene y me enfrenta otra vez—. Llámame otra vez Sopla Polvo y tu secreto saldrá a la luz.

—Está bien, Sopla Polvo.

Se ríe y me señala. —¿Ves? Un idiota.

Se gira y se dirige hacia su clase. Saco mi teléfono de mi bolsillo y abro la información de contacto de Seilor. Golpeo eliminar, a continuación, agrego el número de Rin en mi teléfono. Esperaré hasta llegar a mi salón de clases antes de enviarle un mensaje de texto.

No quiero parecer desesperado.

.


	5. 4

.

.

.

**4**

.

**Yo: Finge que vas al baño o algo así.**

Dejo mi teléfono en la mesa y empiezo a comer otra vez. He estado aquí casi una hora, Rin y yo apenas hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar. Ni siquiera sé si será necesario que Haku cuente acerca de nosotros, porque estoy a punto de perder la paciencia y hacerlo yo mismo.

Sé que todo el mundo tiene curiosidad acerca de su viaje a El Rayo, pero parece que a ella le resulta incómodo hablar de ello. Sus respuestas son cortantes y no me gusta ser el único que parece darse cuenta de lo mucho que no quiere hablar de eso. Pero a la vez, me gusta ser el único que lo nota, ya que demuestra que esta conexión que siento con ella es más que genuina. Siento que la conozco mejor que nadie aquí. Tal vez incluso mejor que Hinata.

Aunque es absurdo sentirse de esa manera, ya que todavía ni siquiera sé cuándo es su cumpleaños.

**Rin: Sólo hay un baño en el pasillo. Incluso si tuviera que ir allí, sería obvio si tú te levantas y me sigues.**

Leo su mensaje y gimo en voz alta.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta Asuma. Está sentado a mi lado en la mesa, lo cual estaría muy bien en cualquier otro momento, pero realmente quería que Rin estuviera en su silla. Asiento, luego pongo el teléfono dado vuelta sobre la mesa.

—Drama de novia molesta —digo.

Se ríe y se vuelve a Uzumaki, continuando con su conversación. Rin está involucrada en una discusión con Hinata y Kurenai. Y Haku al final no fue capaz de llegar, lo que probablemente sea algo bueno. No estoy seguro de si podría haber manejado el hecho de que lo sabe.

Ahora mismo, sólo estamos mi impaciencia y yo teniendo una guerra silenciosa en la mesa.

—Eso me recuerda —dice Rin en voz alta—, te compré un montón de regalos. Lo olvidé. —Se aparta de la mesa—. Están en mi casa. Ya vuelvo.

—Se levanta y da dos pasos antes de volverse hacia nosotros—. ¿Obito? Son bastante pesados. ¿Te importaría darme una mano?

_No te comportes demasiado emocionado, Obito._

Suspiro pesadamente.

—Supongo —digo mientras me deslizo de la mesa. Miro a Uzumaki y ruedo los ojos, y sigo a Rin fuera. Ninguno de los dos dice una palabra mientras hacemos nuestro camino a un lado de la casa. Extiende una mano hacia la ventana, y luego se da la vuelta.

—Mentí —dice. Sus ojos están preocupados, lo que hace que me preocupe.

—¿Por qué?

Niega con la cabeza.

—No compré ningún regalo. Simplemente no puedo soportar otro segundo más de todas las preguntas, y luego verte al otro lado de la mesa y desear tanto que pudiéramos estar sólo nosotros dos, está haciendo toda esta cena realmente irritante. Pero ahora no tengo regalos. ¿Cómo puedo volver allí sin regalos?

Trato de no reír, pero me encanta que haya estado tan irritada como yo. Me empezaba a preocupar que yo pudiera tener algunos problemas.

—Podríamos quedarnos aquí y no volver a entrar.

—Sí, podríamos —concuerda—, pero tarde o temprano vendrían a buscarnos. Por no hablar de que sería grosero, ya que Asuma y Kurenai se tomaron el trabajo de cocinar para mí y, oh, Dios mío, ¿y si es cierto, Obito?

No sé si soy yo o si es realmente difícil seguirle el ritmo, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que está hablando.

—Si es cierto, ¿qué?

Exhala una respiración rápida.

—¿Qué pasa si nuestros sentimientos son sólo por psicología inversa? ¿Qué pasa si Uzumaki te hubiera dicho que me invitaras a salir el sábado en la noche? Es posible que no estuvieras interesado en mí después de eso. ¿Qué pasaría si la única razón por la que nos gustamos tanto es que está prohibido? ¿Y si en el segundo en que todos se enteren de la verdad, no podemos seguir juntos?

No me gusta que la preocupación en su voz suene real, porque eso significa que de verdad cree esta mierda que está diciendo.

—¿Crees que hay alguna posibilidad de que sólo me gustes porque se supone que no deberías gustarme?

Asiente.

La tomo de la mano y la llevo hacia la parte delantera de la casa.

—¡Obito, no tengo regalos!

La ignoro y la acompaño hasta los escalones de la entrada, abro la puerta y la llevo directamente a la cocina.

—¡Oigan! —grito. Todos se dan la vuelta y nos miran. Echo un vistazo a Rin y tiene los ojos muy abiertos. Aspiro una respiración profunda, y luego me giro hacia la mesa. Específicamente a Uzumaki.

—Esta chica chocó su puño con el mío —digo, señalando a Rin—. No es mi culpa. Odia las carteras y golpeó mi puño, y luego me hizo seguirla a ese maldito carrusel. Después de eso, me exigió que la llevara a ver dónde tuve sexo en el parque, y entonces me obligó a escabullirme en mi propia habitación. Es rara y la mitad del tiempo no puedo seguirle el ritmo, pero piensa que soy gracioso como el infierno. Y esta mañana, Gamatatsu me preguntó si quería amarla algún día, y me di cuenta de que nunca he esperado que pudiera amar a alguien más de lo que quiero amarla a ella. Así que si alguno de ustedes tiene un problema con que salgamos va a tener que superarlo porque... —Me detengo y me vuelvo hacia Rin—. Porque chocaste tu puño contra el mío y no podría importarme menos quien sepa que estamos juntos. No voy a ninguna parte y no quiero hacerlo, así que deja de pensar que estoy interesado en ti porque se supone que no debería. —Levanto las manos e inclino su rostro hacia el mío—. Estoy interesado en ti porque eres increíble. Y porque me dejas tocarte accidentalmente el pecho.

Tiene la sonrisa más amplia que le he visto.

—Obito Uchiha, ¿dónde aprendiste esos movimientos ingeniosos?

Me río.

—No son movimientos, Rin. Es carisma.

Lanza los brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me besa. Espero el momento en que Uzumaki me aleje de ella, pero ese momento no llega. Nos besamos por unos treinta segundos antes de que la gente comience a aclararse la garganta. Cuando Rin se aparta de mí, sigue sonriendo.

—¿Se siente diferente ahora que saben? —pregunto—. Porque para mí, se siente mucho mejor.

Le da un empujón a mi pecho con una risa molesta.

—¡Basta! Deja de decir cosas que me hacen sonreír como una tonta. Mi cara ha estado doliendo desde el segundo en que te conocí.

La atraigo hacia mí y la abrazo, de pronto tomo conciencia de que todavía estamos de pie en la cocina de Hinata y todo el mundo sigue mirándonos. Vacilante me giro y miro a Uzumaki para medir su nivel de ira.

La verdad es que nunca antes me golpeó, pero he visto lo que puede hacer y estoy completamente seguro de que no quiero experimentarlo.

Cuando mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos, está... sonriendo. Realmente está sonriendo.

Hinata lleva una servilleta a sus ojos y se limpia las lágrimas.

Kurenai y Asuma están sonriendo.

Es raro.

_Demasiado raro._

—¿Han hablado con mis padres? —pregunto con cautela—. ¿Les enseñaron sus trucos sucios de psicología inversa?

Kurenai es la primera en hablar.

—Siéntense, los dos. Su comida se está enfriando.

Beso a Rin en la frente, luego vuelvo a tomar mi asiento en la mesa. Sigo mirando a Uzumaki, pero no se ve alterado en absoluto. En realidad se ve un poco impresionado.

—¿Dónde diablos está mi regalo? —pregunta Asuma a Rin.

Se aclara la garganta. —Decidí esperar hasta Navidad. —Toma su vaso y lo lleva a los labios, luego me mira. Le sonrío.

Todos retoman las conversaciones en las que estaban antes de mi interrupción. Es como si nadie estuviera sorprendido. Actúan como si esto fuera completamente normal. Como si fuera algo natural... Rin y yo.

Y lo entiendo perfectamente, porque así es. Lo que sea que tenemos es bueno y aunque todavía no sé cuándo es su cumpleaños... Sé que esto está bien. Y basándome en la expresión de su cara ahora mismo, también lo cree.

.

—Me gusta mucho esta —digo, mirando la foto en mis manos. Estoy apoyado en la pared, sentado en el suelo en la habitación de Hinata. Rin está mostrando las fotos que tomó en El Rayo a mí, Hinata y Uzumaki

—¿Cuál estás mirando? —dice. Está acostada a mi lado en el suelo. La miro y volteo la foto para que pueda verla. Sacude la cabeza mientras rueda rápidamente los ojos—. Sólo te gusta porque mi escote se ve muy bien.

Inmediatamente doy vuelta la foto otra vez. Tiene razón. Se ve muy bien. Pero esa no es la razón por la qué me gustó al principio. Parece feliz en esta. Pacífica.

—Me tomé esa foto el día que llegué a El Rayo —dice—. Puedes quedártela.

—Gracias. De todos modos, no pensaba devolvértela.

—Considéralo un regalo de aniversario —dice.

Inmediatamente miro hacia abajo, a la hora en mi teléfono.

—Oh. Vaya. Realmente es nuestro aniversario. —Me acomodo hasta que estoy inclinado sobre ella—. Casi se me olvida. Soy el peor novio del mundo. No puedo creer que todavía no me hayas abandonado.

Sonríe.

—No pasa nada. Puedes recordar el siguiente. —Desliza la mano en mi nuca y me atrae hacia adelante hasta que nuestros labios se encuentran.

—¿Aniversario? —dice Hinata, confundida—. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo exactamente han estado saliendo?

Me alejo de Rin y me siento contra la pared.

—Exactamente veinticuatro horas.

Un silencio incómodo viene a continuación, entonces, por supuesto, Uzumaki lo llena.

—¿Soy el único que tiene un mal presentimiento sobre esto?

—Creo que es genial —dice Hinata—. Nunca he visto a Rin tan... ¿amable? ¿Feliz? ¿Comprometida? Le sienta bien.

Rin se sienta y envuelve los brazos alrededor de mi cuello, y luego me jala hacia el suelo con ella.

—Eso es porque nunca he conocido a nadie tan vulgar e inapropiado y horrible en los primeros besos como Obito. —Lleva mi boca a la suya y me besa mientras se ríe de sí misma.

Esta es una primera vez. ¿Un beso y una sonrisa al mismo tiempo? Creo que podría estar en el cielo.

—Rin tiene una habitación, ya sabes —dice Uzumaki.

Rin se pone de pie riendo. Y deja de besarme.

Uzumaki está a punto de entrar en mi lista negra.

—A Rin no se le permiten penes en su habitación —respondo sin dejar de mirar hacia ella.

Rin mueve su boca a mi oreja.

—Siempre y cuando no esperes que acaricie tu ego esta noche, como que me gustaría besarte en mi cama.

No sabía que la gente podía moverse tan rápido como me estoy moviendo ahora. Esto tiene que ser algún tipo de récord, porque mis manos están debajo de su espalda y las rodillas, y la estoy levantando en mis brazos antes de que incluso su oración se registre completamente. Lanza los brazos alrededor de mi cuello y chilla mientras me dirijo directamente a la ventana de Hinata. La bajo con cuidado, pero luego prácticamente le doy un empujón para que salga. Empiezo a seguirla sin siquiera despedirme de Hinata o Uzumaki.

—Son tan extraños juntos —oigo decir a Hinata justo antes de salir por la ventana.

—Sí —dice Uzumaki coincidiendo—. Pero también extrañamente... correctos.

Hago una pausa.

¿Uzumaki acaba de halagar mi relación con Rin? No sé por qué siempre deseé tanto su aprobación, pero oírle decir eso me llena de esta extraña sensación de orgullo. Me doy la vuelta y doy un paso atrás hacia la ventana y me inclino dentro.

—Te oí.

Mira a la ventana y me ve apoyado en el interior, así que rueda los ojos.

—Vete —dice con una sonrisa.

—No. Estamos teniendo un momento.

Ladea una ceja, pero no responde.

—Eres mi mejor amigo, Uzumaki.

Hinata niega con la cabeza y se ríe, pero Uzumaki sigue mirándome como si me hubiera vuelto loco.

—En serio —digo—. Eres mi mejor amigo y te amo. No me avergüenza admitir que amo a un hombre. Te amo, Uzumaki. Obito Uchiha ama a Naruto Uzumaki. Por toda la eternidad.

—Obito, ve a besuquearte con tu novia —dice, despidiéndome con la mano.

Niego con la cabeza.

—No hasta que me digas que me amas, también.

Su cabeza cae hacia atrás contra el cabecero de Hinata.

—Joder, te amo, ¡ahora VETE!

Sonrío. —Te amo más.

Recoge una almohada y la lanza por la ventana. —¡Fuera de aquí, imbécil!

Me río y me alejo de la ventana.

—Ustedes dos son tan lindos juntos —dice Hinata.

Tiro de la ventana para cerrarla, luego me giro para enfrentar a Rin. Ya está en su habitación, inclinándose hacia afuera por su ventana con la barbilla en sus manos. Está sonriendo.

—Obito y Uzumaki, sentados en un árbol —dice con una voz cantarina.

Camino hacia ella e improviso la siguiente línea de la canción.

—Pero luego Obito se baja —termino el resto de la frase a toda prisa—: y va hasta la ventana de Rin y trepa dentro de su habitación y la lanza sobre la cama y la besa hasta que ya no puede más y tiene que ir a casa y acariciar su ego.

Se está riendo y retrocediendo hacia su habitación para dejarme espacio para que trepe hasta el interior.

Una vez que estoy dentro, miro alrededor y observo su habitación. Finalmente entiendo lo que quiso decir cuando dijo que mi habitación era más que sólo una habitación. Esto es como un vistazo secreto a quién es Rin en realidad. Siento como si pudiera estudiar esta habitación y todo en ella, y descubrir todo lo que he necesitado saber alguna vez acerca de ella.

Desafortunadamente, está a los pies de su cama y parece un poquito nerviosa y más hermosa de lo que merezco, y no puedo apartar mis ojos de ella el tiempo suficiente para estudiar su habitación.

No puedo evitar sonreírle. Ya puedo decir que esto está a punto de ser el mejor aniversario que he tenido jamás. Las luces están apagadas, así que el ambiente ya es perfecto para besuquearse. Está silencioso, sin embargo. Tan silencioso que puedo oír sus respiraciones aumentar con cada paso deliberadamente lento que doy hacia ella.

Mierda. Tal vez esas son mis respiraciones. No puedo decirlo, porque cada centímetro que me acerco requiere un aporte extra de aire.

Cuando la alcanzo, alza la mirada hacia mí con una extraña mezcla de paz y anticipación. Quiero empujarla sobre la cama justo ahora, colocarme encima de ella y besarla desesperadamente.

Me inclino lentamente. Muy lentamente... hasta que mi boca está tan cerca de su cuello que más que probablemente ni siquiera puede decir si estoy tocando su piel o no.

—Tengo tres preguntas que necesito hacerte antes de que hagamos esto —digo tranquilamente, pero con mucha seriedad. Me aparto sólo lo suficiente para verla tragar suavemente.

—¿Antes de que hagamos qué? —pregunta con indecisión.

Levanto una mano hasta su nuca, luego tiro hacia atrás de su cuello y coloco mis labios cerca de los suyos. —Antes de que me incline un centímetro más. Antes de que tú separes los labios para mí, sólo lo suficiente para que pueda robar una muestra. Antes de que ponga las manos en tus caderas y te haga retroceder hasta que no tengas a donde ir excepto encima de tu cama.

Puedo sentir su respiración probando mis labios y es tan tentador que tengo que obligarme a mí mismo a inclinarme hacia su oreja otra vez, así no estoy tan cerca de su boca. —Antes de que descienda lentamente sobre ti y nuestras manos se vuelvan curiosas y valientes. Antes de que mis dedos se deslicen bajo el borde de tu camiseta. Antes de que mi mano empiece a explorar su camino ascendiendo por tu estómago, y descubra que nunca he tocado una piel tan suave como la tuya.

Jadea, luego deja salir un suspiro tembloroso y es casi tan sexy como el golpe de puño.

Puede que incluso sea más sexy.

—Antes de que finalmente toque tu pecho a propósito.

Se ríe ante eso, pero su risa se corta cuando presiono mi pulgar en el centro de sus labios.

—Antes de que tus respiraciones cojan el ritmo y nuestros cuerpos duelan porque todo lo que estamos sintiendo simplemente está haciendo que queramos más y más el uno del otro... hasta que estoy asustado de suplicarte que no me pidas que reduzca la velocidad. Así que en cambio, lamentablemente, aparto mi boca de la tuya y me obligo a mí mismo a alejarme de tu cama y tú te levantas sobre tus codos y me miras, decepcionada, porque en cierto modo deseas que hubiera seguido adelante, pero al mismo tiempo estás aliviada de que no lo haya hecho, porque sabes que te habrías entregado. Así que en vez de ceder, simplemente nos miramos fijamente. Nos miramos el uno al otro en silencio mientras mi ritmo cardiaco empieza a disminuir y tus respiraciones son más fáciles, y la insaciable necesidad sigue allí, pero nuestras mentes están más claras ahora que ya no estoy presionado contra ti. Me doy la vuelta, camino hacia tu ventana y me marcho sin ni siquiera decir adiós, porque ambos sabemos que si cualquiera de nosotros habla... será la desaparición colectiva de nuestra fuerza de voluntad y sucumbiremos.

Sonríe, y el pensamiento de que me considera gracioso vuelve a llenarme por completo el corazón. Muevo mi mano a su mejilla. Su sonrisa se borra y gime. Parece que está a punto de colapsar sobre la cama, así que envuelvo mi otro brazo alrededor de la parte baja de su espalda y la atraigo hacia mí.

—Entonces sí... tres preguntas primero.

La dejo ir e inmediatamente me doy la vuelta dos segundos antes de oírla caer sobre su cama. Camino directo hacia la silla del escritorio y me siento, por dos razones. Una, quiero que piense que hablo en serio y que todo lo que acabo de decirle no me afectó como a ella. Y dos, la deseo más de lo que he deseado nada jamás y mis rodillas estaban a punto de fallar si no me sentaba.

—Pregunta número uno —digo, observándola desde el otro lado de la habitación. Está tumbada sobre su espalda con los ojos cerrados, y odio no estar observándola de cerca ahora mismo—. ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

—Noviembre... —se aclara la garganta, obviamente todavía recuperándose—, el quince.

¿Cómo podría la fecha de un cumpleaños hacerme enamorar incluso más de ella? No tengo ni idea, pero de algún modo lo hace.

—Pregunta número dos. ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

—Puré de patatas casero.

Nunca habría adivinado eso. Me alegro de haber preguntado.

—Pregunta número tres —digo—. Es una grande. ¿Estás lista?

Asiente, pero mantiene los ojos cerrados.

—¿Qué cosa en esta habitación dice el secreto más grande sobre ti?

Tan pronto como la pregunta deja mi boca, está completamente quieta. Sus exageradas respiraciones se detienen. Permanece inmóvil durante casi un minuto completo antes de erguirse lentamente hasta que está sentada en el borde de la cama, mirándome de frente. —¿Tiene que ser algo dentro de esta habitación?

Asiento lentamente.

Levanta una mano y toca con un dedo su corazón, apuntando hacia él. —Este —susurra —. Mi mayor secreto está justo aquí dentro.

Sus ojos están húmedos y tristes, y de algún modo, con esa respuesta, el aire entre nosotros cambia instantáneamente. De una manera peligrosa. Una manera aterradora. Porque se siente como si su aire acabara de convertirse en mi aire, y de repente quiero tomar menos respiraciones con el fin de garantizar que nunca se quede sin él.

Me pongo de pie y camino hacia la cama. Sus ojos me siguen de cerca hasta que estoy directamente enfrente de ella. —Levántate.

Se levanta lentamente.

Paso mis manos a través de los mechones de su cabello hasta que estoy sosteniendo la parte de atrás de su cabeza. La miro fijamente hasta que mi corazón no puede soportarlo más, luego presiono mis labios sobre los suyos. He perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces la he besado el día anterior. Cada vez que la beso, la sensación que tengo es como nada que haya experimentado jamás. Lo más cerca que he llegado de sentirme de esta forma es el día que fingí estar enamorado con la chica del armario. Pero incluso ese día, el día que pensé que superaría a todos los días después de ese, no llega a acercarse a esto.

Su boca es cálida y acogedora, y todo lo que siempre es cuando la beso, pero es también mucho más. El hecho de que tengo esta reacción por ella después de un día, me asusta jodidamente.

_Un día._

He estado haciendo esto con ella durante un día y no tengo ni idea de lo que está sucediendo. No sé si es la luna llena o si tengo un tumor envuelto alrededor de mi corazón, o si en realidad es una bruja. Sea lo que sea, no explica cómo puede existir este tipo de cosa entre dos personas tan ridículamente rápido... y en realidad durar.

Siento como si en el fondo de mi corazón supiera que es demasiado buena para ser verdad. Mi mente y todo mi cuerpo saben que es demasiado buena para ser verdad, así que la beso más fuerte, con la esperanza de convencerme de que esto es real. No es algún cuento de hadas.

Esto es la realidad, pero incluso en nuestra imperfecta realidad, la gente no se enamora así. No desarrollan sentimientos como estos por alguien a quien apenas conocen.

Pero de algún modo sé, que lo único que necesito es agarrarme a ella con firmeza y aguantar, porque vaya a donde vaya, yo también quiero ir. Y justo ahora, va hacia atrás, hacia la cama. Desciendo sobre ella del modo en que le dije que sucedería. Y estamos besándonos, justo como dije que haríamos, sólo que esta vez podría ser un poco más frenético y necesitado, y mierda.

Su piel.

Realmente se siente como la piel más suave que he tocado jamás.

Muevo mi mano desde su cintura unos centímetros por debajo del borde de su camiseta, luego lentamente empiezo a trazar mi camino hacia su estómago.

Empuja mi mano.

—Obito.

Inmediatamente se levanta y me aparto rápidamente de encima de ella. Está respirando muy pesadamente, y me sorprendo conteniendo mi propia respiración, asustado de estar acaparando demasiado de su aire.

Parece arrepentida y avergonzada por haberme detenido. Levanto la mano y acaricio su mejilla para tranquilizarla.

Mis ojos se desplazan sobre sus rasgos, abarcando su conducta nerviosa. Está asustada de lo que podría suceder entre nosotros. Puedo ver en su rostro y en la forma en que me mira que está tan asustada como yo. Lo que sea esto que hay entre nosotros, ninguno lo buscaba. Ninguno de nosotros sabía que existía. Ninguno estaba siquiera remotamente preparado para ello, pero sé que ambos lo queremos. Quiere que esto funcione conmigo tanto como yo quiero que funcione con ella, y ver la mirada en sus ojos ahora mismo hace que crea que lo hará. Nunca he creído en nada como creo en la posibilidad de nosotros dos.

Puedo decir por la forma en que está mirándome que si intentara besarla otra vez, me lo permitiría. Es casi como si estuviera sus pensamientos estuvieran divididos y está asustada de que si intento besarla otra vez, cederá.

Y yo estoy asustado de que si no me levanto y me alejo, se lo permitiré.

Ni siquiera hemos hablado. No me ha pedido que me marche, porque sé que eso es lo que tengo que hacer. Asiento, respondiendo silenciosamente a la pregunta que no quiero que tenga que hacer. Comienzo a levantarme poco a poco de su cama y un silencioso gracias destella en sus ojos. Me pongo de pie, me alejo de ella y salgo por la ventana sin una palabra. Camino unos cuantos pasos hasta que alcanzo el borde de su casa, luego me apoyo en él y me deslizo hacia abajo hasta el suelo.

Inclino la cabeza hacia atrás y cierro los ojos, tratando de averiguar a dónde fui con mi vida para merecerla.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —pregunta Uzumaki. Alzo la mirada y está a medio camino saliendo de la ventana de Hinata. Una vez que sale del todo, se gira y cierra la ventana.

—Recuperándome —digo—. Sólo necesitaba un minuto.

Camina hacia mí y se sienta en el suelo frente a mí, luego se inclina contra la casa de Hinata. Levanta las piernas y apoya los codos en sus rodillas.

—¿Ya te marchas? —pregunto—. No son ni siquiera las nueve todavía.

Extiende la mano hacia el suelo y arranca unas pocas hojas de hierba, luego las gira entre sus dedos. —Me echaron. Kurenai entró y mi mano estaba subiendo por la camiseta de Hinata. No pareció gustarle mucho eso.

Me río.

—Así que —dice, volviendo a alzar la vista hacia mí—, tú y Rin, ¿eh?

A pesar de mi esfuerzo para no sonreír, lo hago de cualquier modo. Sonrío patéticamente y asiento.

—No sé qué hay acerca de ella, Uzumaki. Yo... ella sólo... sí.

—Sé lo que quieres decir —dice en voz baja, volviendo a bajar la mirada a la hierba entre sus dedos.

Ninguno de nosotros dice nada más durante varios momentos hasta que deja caer las hojas de hierba y se limpia las manos en sus pantalones vaqueros, preparándose para levantarse.

—Bueno... me alegro de que hayamos tenido esta charla, Obito, pero el hecho de que ya hemos profesado nuestro amor mutuo el uno por el otro está noche me está dejando un poco abrumado. Te veré mañana. —Se pone de pie y empieza a caminar hacia su coche.

—¡Te amo, Uzumaki! —gritó detrás de él—. ¡Mejores amigos para siempre!

Sigue andando hacia delante, pero levanta su mano en el aire y me muestra el dedo medio.

Es casi tan genial como un choque de puño.

.


	6. 5

.

.

.

**5**

.

—Te equivocas —dice ella.

Estamos de pie en la cocina. Su espalda está presionada contra el mostrador y yo estoy de pie en frente, con mis brazos a cada uno de sus lados. Atrapo sus labios con los míos y la hago callar. No dura mucho porque aleja mi cara.

—Hablo en serio —susurra—. No creo que les guste.

Levanto una mano, la enrollo en la parte de atrás de su cuello y la miro directamente a los ojos. —Les gustas. Lo prometo.

—No, no nos gusta —dice mi papá mientras entra a la cocina—. No la soportamos. De hecho, esperamos que nunca la traigas de nuevo. —Llena de nuevo su vaso con hielo, y luego camina de vuelta a la sala.

Los ojos de Rin lo siguen mientras sale de la habitación, luego regresa su mirada hacia mí, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Lo ves? —digo con una sonrisa—. Te aman.

Señala hacia la sala. —Pero él acaba...

La voz de mi padre la detiene cuando camina de regreso a la cocina. —Sólo bromeaba, Rin —dice riendo—. Una broma interna. Realmente nos gustas bastante. Más temprano, traté de darle al pequeño Oby el anillo de la abuela, pero dice que aún es muy pronto para hacerte una Uchiha.

Rin se ríe al mismo tiempo que deja salir un suspiro de alivio. —Sí, a lo mejor. Sólo llevamos un mes. Creo que debemos esperar al menos dos semanas más antes de hablar de proposiciones.

Papá se interna más en la cocina y se recuesta contra el mostrador en frente de nosotros. Ahora me siento un poco incómodo parado tan cerca de Rin, así que me muevo a su lado y me recuesto en el bar.

—¿Regresaste para así poder pensar en cosas que puedas decir que me avergüencen? —pregunto. Sé que es por eso por lo que está parado aquí. Puedo verlo centelleando en sus ojos.

Se ríe, y luego toma un trago de su té. Arruga su nariz. —No —dice—, nunca haría eso pequeño Oby. No soy el tipo de padre que le diría a la novia de su hijo como él habla sobre ella incesantemente. Tampoco nunca le diría que estoy orgulloso de ella por no tener sexo con él todavía.

Mierda. Gruño y me golpeo a mí mismo en la frente. Debería haberlo pensado mejor antes de traerla aquí.

—¿Le contaste eso? —dice Rin, completamente avergonzada.

Mi padre menea la cabeza. —No, no ha tenido que hacerlo. Lo sé porque cada noche que llega a casa, va directo a su habitación y toma una ducha de treinta minutos. Alguna vez tuve dieciocho.

Rin cubre su cara con las manos. —Oh, Dios mío. —Le da una mirada a mi padre a través de sus manos—. Creo que sé de dónde sacó Obito su personalidad.

Mi padre asiente. —Dímelo a mí. Su madre es bastante inapropiada.

Justo en ese momento, mi madre y Gamatatsu entran por la puerta del frente con la cena. Le doy una mirada enojada a mi padre, luego camino hacia mi madre y tomo las cajas de las pizzas de sus manos. Ella coloca abajo su cartera, camina hacia Rin y le da un abrazo rápido.

—Siento no haber cocinado para ti. He estado muy ocupada hoy —dice.

—Está bien —responde Rin—. Nada como una conversación inapropiada comiendo pizza.

Miro como mi madre se da la vuelta y mira a los ojos a mi padre. —¿Qué has estado haciendo?

Se encoge de hombros. —Sólo diciéndole al pequeño Oby como nunca lo avergonzaría en frente de Rin.

Mi madre se ríe. —Está bien entonces, mientras no lo estés avergonzando. Odiaría que Rin supiera sobre sus largas duchas cada noche.

Golpeo la mesa. —¡Mamá! ¡Jesucristo!

Ella ríe y mi padre le guiña el ojo. —Esa está cubierta.

Rin camina a la mesa, meneando su cabeza. —Tus padres realmente te hacen lucir como un caballero. —Toma asiento y me siento en la silla a su lado.

—Lo siento mucho —le susurro. Me mira y sonríe.

—¿Estás bromeando? Me encanta esto.

—¿Por qué te avergonzarían las largas duchas? —dice Gamatatsu, tomando asiento en frente de Rin—. Pensaría que querer estar limpio es algo bueno. —Toma una rebanada de pizza para darle un mordisco, pero luego sus ojos se cierran con fuerza y deja caer la pizza sobre su plato. Por su cara, el significado de las largas duchas acaba de golpearla—. Oh, asqueroso. ¡Qué asco! —dice, meneando su cabeza.

Rin empieza a reír y coloco mi frente contra mi mano, convencido de que estos son por mucho los cinco minutos más incómodos y vergonzosos de mi vida. —Los odio a todos. A cada uno de ustedes. —Rápidamente miro a Rin—. Excepto a ti, bebé. No te odio.

Ella sonríe y limpia su boca con una servilleta. —Sé exactamente a lo que te refieres. También odio a todo el mundo.

Tan pronto como las palabras salen de su boca aparta la mirada como si no acabara de golpearme en el estómago y enterrado y pisoteado mis intestinos.

_También odio a todo el mundo, Cenicienta._

Las palabras que dije ese día en el armario están gritando fuertemente dentro de mi cabeza.

No puede ser.

No puede ser que no me haya dado cuenta que ella es Cenicienta. Subo las manos a mi cara y cierro los ojos, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de recordar algo acerca de ese día. Su voz, su beso, su olor. La forma casi instantánea en que pareció que conectamos.

_Su risa._

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Rin suavemente. Nadie más puede decir que algo importante está pasando conmigo en este momento, pero ella se da cuenta. Se da cuenta porque estamos en sincronía. Se da cuenta porque tenemos esta conexión que no necesita palabras. La hemos tenido desde el momento en que posé mis ojos sobre ella en el cuarto de Hinata.

La tenemos desde que cayó sobre mí en el armario de mantenimiento.

—No —digo, bajando las manos—. No estoy bien. —Agarro el borde de la mesa y luego lentamente me doy vuelta para mirarla.

Cabello suave.

Boca increíble.

Besadora _fenomenal._

Mi boca está seca, por lo que alcanzo mi vaso y tomo un gran trago de agua. Golpeo mi vaso sobre la mesa y luego la miro. Estoy tratando de no sonreír, pero todo esto es un poco abrumador. Darme cuenta que la chica de mi pasado que me hubiera gustado conocer es la misma chica de mi presente que estoy agradecido de tener, es prácticamente uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida. Quiero decirle a Rin, quiero decirle a Gamatatsu, quiero decirles a mis padres. Quiero gritarlo desde los tejados e imprimirlo en todos los periódicos.

¡Cenicienta es Rin! ¡Rin es Cenicienta!

—Obito. Me estás asustando —dice, viendo como mi cara se pone pálida y mi corazón late más rápido.

La miro. _Realmente_ la miro esta vez.

—¿Quieres saber por qué todavía no te he dado un apodo?

Parece confundida de porque esto es lo que he decidido decir en medio de mi ataque silencioso. Asiente cautelosamente. Coloco una mano en el respaldo de su silla y otra en la mesa frente a ella, luego me inclino hacia ella.

—Porque ya te di uno, Cenicienta.

Me aparto un poco y veo su cara, a la espera de la realización que está a punto de tener. La escena retrospectiva. La claridad. Está a punto de preguntarse cómo demonios tampoco se dio cuenta.

Sus ojos se mueven lentamente por mi cara hasta que encuentran los míos. —No —dice, sacudiendo su cabeza.

Asiento lentamente. —Sí.

Todavía está sacudiendo la cabeza. —No —dice de nuevo con más certeza—. No hay ninguna manera de que pudiera...

No la dejo terminar. Agarro su cara y la beso más fuerte que nunca. Me importa una mierda que estemos sentados en una mesa. No me importa que Gamatatsu esté quejándose. Que mi mamá esté aclarándose la garganta. La sigo besando hasta que empieza a alejarse de mí.

Está empujando mi pecho, así que me alejo justo a tiempo para ver el remordimiento reflejarse en toda su cara. Me enfoco en sus ojos lo suficiente para verlos cerrarse mientras se pone de pie para salir de la cocina. —Disculpen….

Veo su salida lo suficiente para notar que ahoga sus palabras con un sollozo abofeteando su mano sobre la boca. Me quedo en mi asiento hasta que la puerta principal se cierra de golpe y me doy cuenta que se ha ido.

Inmediatamente estoy fuera de mi asiento. Me precipito a través de la puerta y corro directo a su coche, que ahora está retirándose de mi entrada. Doy un golpe a su capó mientras me apresuro a alcanzar su ventana. No me está mirando. Está limpiándose las lágrimas, tratando intensamente de no mirar la ventana que estoy golpeando.

—¡Rin! —grito, golpeando repetidamente la ventana con mi puño. Veo su mano bajando para poner el coche en marcha. Ni siquiera pienso.

Corro a la parte delantera del coche y pego mis manos sobre el capó, parándome en frente para que no pueda avanzar. Veo que hace todo lo posible para no intentar mirarme.

—¡Abre la ventana! —grito.

No se mueve. Continúa llorando mientras se concentra en cualquier otra cosa menos en lo que está en frente de ella.

Golpeo el capó otra vez hasta que finalmente encuentra sus ojos con los míos. Ver su dolor me confunde terriblemente. No podría haber estado más feliz al darme cuenta de que era Cenicienta, sin embargo, ella parece avergonzada como el infierno de que me diera cuenta.

—Por favor —digo, haciendo una mueca por el dolor que acaba de aparecer en mi pecho. Odio verla alterada y realmente odio que este sea el por qué está alterada.

Pone el coche en estacionar, luego lleva una mano a su puerta y baja la ventanilla del lado del conductor. No estoy seguro si no conducirá lejos si me muevo del frente del coche. Con mucho cuidado y lentamente, empiezo a hacer mi camino hacia la ventana, todo el tiempo manteniendo un ojo en su mano para asegurarme de que no ha puesto el coche en marcha.

Cuando alcanzo su ventana, doblo mis rodillas y me inclino para estar cara a cara. —¿Tengo siquiera que preguntar?

Levanta la vista hacia el techo y descansa su cabeza contra el reposacabezas. —Obito —susurra a través de lágrimas—, no lo entenderías.

Tiene razón.

Tiene mucha razón.

—¿Estás avergonzada? —le pregunto—. ¿Porque tuvimos sexo?

Cierra los ojos, dando por hecho que piensa que la estoy juzgando. Llevo inmediatamente una mano a través de la ventanilla y arrastro su mirada de vuelta a la mía. —No te atrevas a estar avergonzada por eso. Nunca. ¿Sabes lo mucho que significó para mí? ¿Sabes cuantas veces pensé en ti? Yo estuve allí. Tomé esa decisión junto a ti, así que por favor no pienses ni por un segundo que te juzgaría por lo que pasó entre nosotros.

Empieza a llorar aún más fuerte. Quiero que salga del coche. Necesito sostenerla porque no puedo verla así de alterada y no hacer todo lo que pueda para calmarla.

—Obito, lo siento —dice entre sollozos—. Esto fue un error. Esto fue un gran error. —Su mano llega hasta la palanca de cambios y yo ya estoy metiendo la mano en el coche, tratando de detenerla.

—No. No, Rin —le suplico. Pone el coche en marcha y alcanza la puerta, luego coloca su dedo en el botón de la ventana. —Rin, por favor —digo, sorprendido por la tristeza y la desesperación en mi propia voz, tal vez ella también se sorprende porque para de subir la ventana.

Presiono mis manos contra el vidrio mirándola.

—Rin —digo con firmeza—, no te puedes ir así. Tenemos que hablar.

Nada. No dice nada. Sin embargo, puedo escucharla llorar.

—En este mismo momento, cruzare la calle en dirección al parque. Quiero que me camines ahí también, ¿de acuerdo?

Varios minutos de silencio pasan antes de que responda.

—Obito. Por favor. —Su voz es suave y débil, pero el mensaje detrás de esa voz triste y angelical es como una puñalada para mi corazón. Me alejo del automóvil, luego pateo al aire con frustración. O ira. O tristeza o... mierda. Todo eso.

Me inclino en sobre el auto, cerca de la cajuela. —¡Ven al maldito parque, Rin! —digo fuerte. Mi voz suena irritada. Estoy enfadado. Está enojándome muchísimo—. No hacemos este tipo de cosas. Tú no juegas esos juegos. Y me debes una puta explicación.

Me alejo un par de pasos antes de que mis palmas estén pasando por mi rostro, deseando poder golpearme a mí mismo. Dejo de caminar, deteniéndome por varios minutos mientras busco algo de paciencia. Sé que está aquí, en algún lugar.

Camino de vuelta a su auto y odio que ahora esté llorando mucho más fuerte, a pesar de que obviamente está tratando de contener los sonidos con la almohada.

—Escucha, nena —le digo con tranquilidad—, lo siento por maldecir. Y decir puta. No debería maldecir cuando estoy disgustado, pero... —Inhalo una profunda respiración—. Pero maldición, Rin. Por favor. Por favor, sólo ven conmigo al parque. Si no vienes y hablas conmigo, he terminado. Tuve suficiente de esta mierda con Ino y no voy a pasar por esto nuevamente.

Giro para irme y hacer todo el camino al parque esta vez, antes de pausar y patear el suelo. Camino hasta su auto de nuevo. —No hablaba en serio cuando dije que estaría terminando si no vienes. Si no quieres ir al parque, todavía querré estar contigo. Sólo estaré triste porque no vayas. Porque nosotros enfrentamos las cosas, Rin. Eso es lo que hacemos. Así somos tú y yo, nena.

Espero una respuesta por mucho más tiempo del que necesito. Nunca lo hace, así que camino al parque, cruzando los dedos porque me siga.

.

Diecisiete minutos pasan antes de que finalmente aparezca.

No estoy sorprendido de que llegara. Sabía que lo haría. Su reacción era atípica y sé que sólo necesitaba tiempo para asimilar todo.

La observo mientras lentamente camina hacia mí, ni una vez levantando la mirada. Mantiene los ojos dirigidos al suelo todo el tiempo. Se hunde en el columpio al lado del mío y agarra las cadenas, luego apoya la cabeza contra su brazo. Espero a que hable primero, sabiendo que probablemente no lo hará.

No lo hace.

Paso las manos por arriba de la cadena hasta que están por la cima de mi cabeza, luego me apoyo en el brazo y reflejo su posición. Ambos estamos mirando en silencio a la noche oscura en frente de nosotros.

—Después que me dejaste ese día —le digo—, no me sentía seguro de lo que querías que hiciera. Me pregunté si también pensaste en mí y si cambiaste de opinión. Si tal vez querías que intentara algo y te encontrara.

Inclino la cabeza para mirarla. Su cabello castaño está puesto detrás de las orejas y sus ojos están cerrados. Incluso con los ojos cerrados puedo ver el dolor en sus rasgos.

—Por días me pregunté si eso es lo que querías de mí. Esperé y esperé para que regresaras, pero nunca lo hiciste. Sé que ambos dijimos que sería mejor salir sin saber quién era el otro, pero honestamente, eras todo en lo que podía pensar. Quería que regresaras tan jodidamente mucho que pasé cada quinto periodo en ese maldito armario por el resto del semestre. El último día de escuela fue el peor de todos. Cuando la campana sonó y tuve que salir de ese armario por última vez, fue absolutamente horrible. Muchísimo. Me sentí como un idiota por estar tan consumido pensando en ti. Cuando conocí a Ino, me obligué a avanzar con ella porque ayudaba muchísimo a no pensar en ese maldito armario.

Giro el columpio hasta que estoy enfrentándola. —Me gustas, Rin. Mucho. Y sé que todo esto suena un poco raro o loco, pero fingir hacerte el amor ese día fue lo más cercano y real que he estado de amar a alguien hasta ahora.

Giro mi columpio para mirar adelante otra vez, luego me pongo de pie. Camino y me arrodillo delante de ella, después envuelvo los brazos alrededor de su cintura. Levanto la mirada y veo el destello de dolor por su rostro cuando la toco. —Rin. No dejes que lo que sucedió entre nosotros se convierta en algo negativo. Por favor. Porque ese día fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida. De hecho, fue el mejor día de mi vida.

Levanta la cabeza lejos del brazo y abre los ojos, luego me mira fijamente. Las lágrimas están resbalando por su rostro. Y eso rompe mi maldito corazón.

—Obito —susurra a través de las lágrimas. Aprieta los ojos y gira la cabeza como si no pudiera mirarme—. Quedé embarazada.

.


	7. 6

.

.

.

**6**

.

A veces cuando estoy casi dormido, oigo algo que me lleva de nuevo a un estado de alerta máxima, escucho con atención, preguntándome si realmente escuché un sonido o si es sólo mi imaginación jugando conmigo. Aguanto la respiración, me mantengo quieto y sólo escucho en silencio.

Estoy callado.

Estoy quieto.

Conteniendo la respiración.

Estoy escuchando.

Estoy concentrándome realmente duro mientras descanso la cabeza sobre sus muslos.

No sé cuándo bajé hasta aquí, pero mis manos todavía están agarrando su cintura.

Estoy tratando de averiguar si esas palabras golpearán y noquearán por completo mi corazón de nuevo, como si fuera un saco de boxeo, o si fue sólo mi imaginación.

_Dios, espero que fuera mi imaginación._

Una lágrima que acaba de caer de sus ojos, golpea en mi mejilla.

—No me enteré hasta que ya estaba en El Rayo —dice, su voz recubierta y surcada por el dolor y la vergüenza—. Y ya era demasiado tarde, lo siento.

En mi cabeza, estoy contando hacia atrás. Contando los días, las semanas y los meses, tratando de dar sentido a lo que está diciendo, porque es obvio que ahora no está embarazada. Mi mente sigue revuelta, calculando números, borrando errores y calculando más números.

Estuvo en El Rayo durante casi siete meses. ¿Cuánto paso aquí antes de irse? ¿Dos meses? ¿Tres?

Cómo sea, siete meses allí, y un mes desde que regresó.

Cuatro meses menos de un año.

Mi mente duele. Me duele todo.

—Me levanto y miro su cara. —¿Qué…? —Sacudo la cabeza, no entiendo—. ¿Cómo que ya era demasiado tarde? —Cierro los ojos y exhalo un gran respiro, luego, libero mis manos de su cintura. Me levanto y me doy la vuelta, caminando de un lado a otro, absorbiendo todo lo que está pasando.

—Rin —digo, sacudiendo la cabeza—, yo no... estás diciendo... —Hago una pausa y luego volteo y la encaro—. ¿Me estás diciendo que tuviste un bebé? ¿Que tuvimos un bebé?

Mi pregunta detona su llanto de nuevo. Aunque tal vez en ningún momento se detuvo, no lo sé—. No, —niega como si fuera doloroso hacerlo. —Tuve… un aborto —dice, casi sin voz.

—¿Qué? —Siento el resentimiento construyéndose en mí, estoy tratando tanto de detenerlo, para entender, para dejar todo se asimile. Pero no puedo. —¿Cómo…

—Estaba en clase. —Su triste susurro me detiene. —Me sentía mal, llevaba toda la mañana sintiéndome horrible. El fin de semana anterior había salido con algunos compañeros… —sus sollozos le impiden respirar y continuar su historia con fluidez. Quiero que se detenga, necesito que se calme, y evitar pensar que la estoy juzgando. —Volamos en tándem y abuce un poco de la tirolina. Estaba cansada, me había desvelado un montón y sentía el estómago revuelto. —Se detiene y siento como le pesa cada una de las palabras que está diciendo. —De repente sentí demasiado calor, mis entrañas se retorcieron haciendo que mi vista se desenfocara. Iba a vomitar, pensé. Apenas repare en eso, cuando un violento calambre me atravesó, sacando el aire de mis pulmones. —Me mira, con sus enormes ojos avellana empapados. —Me doblé por el dolor y sentí… Sentí, como si algo caliente se deslizara por mis piernas. —Nuevas lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas.

_Sangre. _

—Estaba muy asustada.

No se demasiado de medicina obviamente, pero logro entender que lo que me está contando habla de un aborto espontaneo, no de uno inducido.

Coloco mis manos con delicadeza en sus mejillas.

—No sabía quién eras, —dice desesperada. —No sabía quién eras, así que no sabía cómo decírtelo, si hubiera sabido tu nombre o cómo lucías… —Llora más fuerte. —Lo siento.

—No —le digo.

—Si. —Asiente. Se levanta, y se leja de mis manos, da un paso atrás, por lo que yo doy un paso adelante. —Fue mi culpa.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que es una especie de culpabilidad de los dos. Cincuenta, cincuenta.

—No. Yo… no me di cuenta, ¿Cómo es posible que no lo supera? Nunca me cuide, no tome esas cosas que toman las mamás para que sus bebes sean sanos, iba a fiestas y...

—Oye, para, —la alcanzo con mis manos, acaricio sus brazos de abajo hacia arriba, intentando su temblor involuntario —y por favor, ya no llores, no es como que contabas con la experiencia de un embarazo anterior para saber que debías sentir. Y… ¡usamos condón!, o sea que en realidad no fuimos especialmente irresponsables.

Las lágrimas no cesan de escurrir por las pequeñas marcas violetas de sus mejillas. El dolor en mi corazón ni siquiera está cerca de igualar el dolor sus ojos.

La abrazo con fuerza, tratando de contener su llanto y toda la culpa que siente. Sorprendido de lo molesto que estoy, sorprendido incluso de lo triste que estoy. No sé cómo separar todo lo que estoy sintiendo, con el fin de obtener un control sobre lo que me molesta más. Ahora mismo no puedo decir si es el hecho de que ella estuviera en esa situación para empezar o el hecho de que no estuve allí para ayudarla. Estoy cabreado, porque fui lo suficientemente descuidado para hacer que una chica pasara por algo así. Estoy triste porque... demonios. Estoy triste porque estoy tan enojado con ella, por decidir que no iba a volver al armario. Estoy triste por tener que saber algo tan abrumador y que no haya ninguna maldita cosa que pueda hacer al respecto ahora, incluso si quisiera. Estoy triste porque estoy aquí abrazándola y estoy a punto de quebrarme y realmente no quiero hacer eso, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa antes de que la acompañe a casa. En cuanto la veo entrar por su ventana me detesto por dejarla ir.

**Yo: ¿Dónde estás?**

**Uzumaki: Camino a casa de Hinata. ¿Qué pasa?**

**Yo: ¿Me recoges en casa de Rin?**

**Uzumaki: ¿Está todo bien?**

**Yo: Nop.**

Cinco minutos más, tarde Uzumaki se estaciona a lado de acera, Hinata se despide de él y baja del auto. Camino hasta ahí, abro la puerta del pasajero, luego subo dentro. Arranca y yo solo me limito a mirar por la ventana.

Estoy a punto de ponerme a llorar.

Golpeo el tablero al segundo que cae la primera lagrima, lo golpeo varias veces, una y otra vez, hasta que el coche comienza a cerrarse alrededor de mí y necesito salir de él.

—Detente. —Digo, Uzumaki lo hace inmediatamente y yo abro la puerta y salgo, doy la vuelta y pateo los neumáticos, lo hago una y otra vez hasta que mi pie comienza a entumecerse, luego me derrumbo en el capó con los codos. Presiono mi frente contra el frío metal del coche y me concentro en enterrar la ira.

Cuando por fin me calmo lo suficiente como para volver al coche, Uzumaki está sentado tranquilamente en el asiento del piloto, observándome con atención.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —me pregunta.

Niego con la cabeza. —No.

Asiente. Probablemente aliviado de que no quiera hablar de eso.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —pregunta. Envuelve los dedos alrededor del volante y enciende el coche.

—No me importa lo que hagamos.

—A mí tampoco.

Pone el coche en marcha.

—Podríamos ir a casa de Haku y así dejar salir tu agresividad en un videojuego —sugiere.

Asiento y luego empieza a conducir hacia la casa de Haku. —Será jodidamente mejor que no le digas que lloré.

.


	8. 7

.

.

.

**7**

.

—No te ves bien —dice Uzumaki, apoyándose contra el casillero junto al mío—. ¿Siquiera dormiste anoche?

Sacudo la cabeza. Claro que no dormí. ¿Cómo diablos podría dormir? Sé que ella no está durmiendo, así que de ninguna manera yo podría dormirme.

—¿Vas a decirme que ocurre? —pregunta. Cierro mi casillero, pero mantengo mi mano en él mientras bajo la mirada al suelo e inhalo lentamente.

—No. Sé que normalmente te cuento todo, pero no esto, Uzumaki.

Golpea la taquilla de al lado un par de veces con su puño, luego se aparta. —Rin tampoco le ha dicho nada a Hinata. No sé lo que pasó, pero... —Me mira hasta que hago contacto visual con él—. Ella está muy triste. Lo que quiero decir… Sólo… Solo soluciónalo, Obito.

Se marcha y cierro por completo mi casillero. Espero un par de minutos más de los necesarios porque mi siguiente clase es cerca del pasillo donde está la taquilla de Rin. No la he visto desde que la deje en su casa anoche y no estoy seguro de poder verla ahora. No sé qué decirle. Pase toda la madrugada buscando información en internet y lo único que rescate de todo fue que los abortos involuntarios en embarazos tempranos son frecuentes por anomalías cromosomicas.

¿Qué demonios significa eso?

Además tengo tantas preguntas que hacerle, pero sólo pensar en decirlas en voz alta hace que mi pecho duela tanto que no puedo respirar.

Después de que suena la última campana, decido ir a mi siguiente clase. Hoy me debatí entre quedarme en casa o venir a la escuela, pero pensé que sería peor quedarme en mi habitación pensando sobre ello todo el día. Prefiero estar preocupado por qué momento en el día puedo toparme con ella. O quizás, supuse que debía enfrentarme a ella hoy, porque tan pronto como doblo la esquina, mis ojos se posan en ella.

Me detengo silenciosamente y la observo. Es la única en el pasillo. Sigue de pie allí, frente a su casillero. Quiero irme antes de que me vea, pero no puedo dejar de mirarla. Todas sus expresiones me rompen el corazón y quiero correr hasta ella y abrazarla y besarla y culparla por cada extraña emoción que he sentido últimamente y que no he podido procesar.

Estoy lo suficientemente lejos para no poder escuchar su llanto, pero lo suficientemente cerca para poder ver sus lágrimas, cuando casi he tomado la decisión de acercarme, ella cierra su casillero y entra camina a su salón sin siquiera verme.

.

No sé por qué sigo aquí. No quiero estar aquí y estoy bastante seguro de que me iré en media hora. Sólo no puedo irme antes de eso porque tengo miedo de lo que ella podría pensar si no aparezco para el almuerzo. Podría mandarle un mensaje y decirle que hablaré con ella más tarde, pero ni siquiera me siento seguro de querer enviarle un mensaje. Todavía hay mucho que tengo que procesar, prefiero simplemente ignorarlo todo hasta que encuentre la fuerza para hablarlo a fondo.

Camino a través de las puertas de la cafetería y me dirijo a nuestra mesa. No hay manera en que pueda comer, así que ni siquiera me molesto en pedir comida. Haku está sentado en mi asiento habitual junto a Rin, pero probablemente eso sea algo bueno. De todos modos, no estoy tan seguro de poder sentarme junto a ella en este momento.

Sus ojos están concentrados en el libro de texto que tiene enfrente. Ya no está llorando. Tomo asiento delante de ella y sé que sabe que me acabo de sentar, pero sus ojos nunca se mueven. Hinata y Uzumaki están en una profunda conversación con Haku, así que los observo, tratando de encontrar un punto para involucrarme.

Sin embargo, no puedo porque soy completamente incapaz de prestar atención. Sigo robando miradas hacia ella para asegurarme que no está llorando o para ver si me está mirando. Nunca hace nada de eso.

—¿No estás comiendo? —dice Haku, robando mi atención.

Sacudo la cabeza. —No tengo hambre.

—Tienes que comer algo —dice Uzumaki—. Y una siesta también te vendría bien. Tal vez deberías ir a casa.

Asiento, pero no digo nada.

—Si vas a casa, deberías llevar a Rin contigo —dice Hinata—. Ambos lucen como si necesitaran una siesta.

Ni siquiera respondo a eso con un asentimiento. Mi mirada baja de nuevo a Rin, justo a tiempo para ver una lágrima aterrizar en una página delante de ella. La limpia rápidamente con su mano y voltea la página.

Y yo me siento como una completa mierda.

Sigo observándola y las lágrimas continúan cayendo en las páginas, una por una. Su mano está siempre dispuesta a secarlas rápidamente antes de que alguien lo note y siempre le da la vuelta a la página antes de que incluso haya leído la última.

—Levántate, Haku —digo. Me mira fijamente, pero no hace un esfuerzo para moverse—. Quiero tu asiento. Levántate.

Finalmente se da cuenta de lo que estoy diciendo, así que rápidamente se pone de pie. Me levanto y camino alrededor de la mesa, luego tomo asiento junto a ella. Me siento a su lado y, cuando lo hago, pone sus brazos sobre la mesa. Los dobla y entierra su cabeza en el pliegue de su codo. Observo cómo sus hombros comienzan a sacudirse y maldita sea si puedo permitir que se siga sintiendo así. Envuelvo un brazo a su alrededor y bajo mi frente a un lado de su cabeza y cierro los ojos. No digo nada. No hago nada. Simplemente la sostengo mientras llora en sus brazos.

—Obito —le escucho decir entre lágrimas ahogadas. Levanta la cabeza y me mira—. Obito, lo siento mucho. Lo siento tanto. —Sus lágrimas se convierten en sollozos y sus sollozos se hacen demasiado. Es jodidamente demasiado.

La empujo a mi pecho. —Shh —digo en su cabello—. No lo hagas. No te disculpes.

Su cuerpo se queda sin fuerzas contra el mío y todos en la cafetería están empezando a mirarnos. Quiero sostenerla y decirle lo mucho que lo siento por dejarla alejarse anoche, pero necesitaba privacidad. Envuelvo mi brazo más fuerte alrededor de ella, y luego recojo sus piernas en mi otro brazo. La jalo hacia mí, me pongo de pie y la cargo hacia el pasillo. Sigo caminando hasta que doblo en la esquina y encuentro nuestro armario. Sigue llorando en mi pecho, envuelta con fuerza a mí alrededor. Abro la puerta del armario de mantenimiento, entonces la cierro detrás de nosotros. Regreso hasta la puerta y me deslizo hasta que me encuentro con el suelo, aún sosteniéndola en mis brazos.

—Rin —digo, bajando mi boca a su oído—, quiero que intentes dejar de llorar, porque tengo tantas cosas que quiero decirte.

Siento su cabeceo contra mi pecho y me quedo quieto, esperando a que se calme. Varios minutos pasan antes de que finalmente se tranquilice lo suficiente para que continúe.

—Antes que nada, lamento mucho dejarte ir anoche, pero no quiero que pienses ni por un segundo que fue porque te juzgaba. ¿De acuerdo? Pasé toda la noche pensando en esto pero no conseguí ponerme en tus zapatos, porque no estaba ahí y no tengo ni idea de lo difícil que debe haber sido para ti.

La acomodo y estiro las piernas, por lo que está obligada a sentarse y mirarme. Pongo una de sus piernas al otro lado de mí hasta que me está mirando. —Pero eso no evita que este triste, ¿de acuerdo? Esto es todo un infierno que procesar en un día.

Sus labios se ponen en una delgada línea y asiente mientras seco sus lágrimas con mis pulgares. —Tengo tantas preguntas, Rin. Y sé que las responderás cuando estés lista, pero puedo esperar. Si necesitas que te de tiempo, puedo hacerlo.

Sacude la cabeza. —Obito. Responderé cualquier cosa que me preguntes. Sólo no sé si quieres escuchar las respuestas porque... —Aprieta sus ojos fuertemente para contener más lágrimas—, porque creo lo perdí por mi culpa y es demasiado tarde. Es demasiado tarde para volver atrás.

Está llorando fuerte de nuevo, así que envuelvo los brazos alrededor de ella y la abrazo.

—Y saber que era tuyo… Dios, lo siento tanto.

Sacudo la cabeza, deseando que pudiera detenerse. Me está lastimando mucho más verla molesta consigo misma que cualquier otra cosa sobre toda esta situación.

—Escúchame, Rin. —Retrocedo y la miro a los ojos, sosteniendo su cara firmemente entre mis manos—. No fue tu culpa, ¿bien? —Sin pensarlo le digo lo que leí una y mil veces durante la noche; —seguramente el… el feto tenía un defecto cromosomatico. ¡Y eso les ocurre al menos al 15 o 20% de todos los embarazos, o sea uno de cada cinco! Generalmente antes de la 13ra semana de embarazo. Y… —hago una pausa. —Una vez que se empieza no hay tratamiento para detenerlo.

Sus ojos se abren sorprendidos. Por lo que aprovecho el momento libre de lágrimas para continuar.

—Por favor no pienses que esto cambia lo que siento por ti. En todo caso, sólo me hace saber que no estoy loco. Durante el último mes he estado pensando que mis sentimientos por ti no podrían ser reales, porque hay muchos y son demasiado. Demasiado a veces. Constantemente tengo que morderme la lengua cuando estoy cerca de ti, porque todo lo que he estado queriendo últimamente es decirte cuánto te amo. Pero sólo ha pasado un mes desde que nos conocimos, y la única vez que he dicho esas palabras en voz alta fue a una chica hace más de un año. Justo aquí, en este piso. Y no creerías lo real que quería que ese momento fuera para nosotros, Rin. Sé que no te conocía, pero Dios, lo deseé. Y ahora que te conozco... que realmente te conozco... Sé que es real. Te amo. Y sabiendo lo que compartimos el año pasado y ahora sabiendo lo que tuviste que pasar y cómo eso te hizo exactamente lo que eres ahora... simplemente me llena. Me llena de facilidad el hecho de amarte.

Siento sus manos secando las lágrimas en mis mejillas cuando me inclino para besarla. Me aferro a ella y ella se aferra a mí, y nunca más tengo planeado soltarla. La beso hasta que sus manos se mueven hacia mi rostro y separa sus labios de los míos. Nuestras frentes se unen y me doy cuenta de que ha empezado a llorar de nuevo, pero ahora sus lágrimas son diferentes. Siento como que son lágrimas de alivio, en lugar de lágrimas de preocupación.

—Estoy tan feliz de que seas tú —dice, manteniendo sus manos sobre mi rostro—. Estoy tan feliz de que hayas sido tú.

La halo hacia mí y la sostengo con fuerza. La sostengo por tanto tiempo que la campana suena y el pasillo se llena para vaciarse de nuevo, otra campana suena y aún nos encontramos aquí juntos, sosteniéndonos mutuamente cuando el silencio en el pasillo retorna. Periódicamente, beso su cabello, acaricio su espalda y beso su frente.

—¿Él, soy...? —Cierro los ojos y tomo una respiración para relajarme, luego los abro de nuevo para reunir fuerzas y terminar la oración—. ¿Cuándo hablaste sobre un chico tú... te estabas refiriendo a mí? —Me siento un completo idiota por siquiera preguntar eso, pero necesito saberlo.

Apenas puedo ver el movimiento de su cabeza cuando confirma mis pensamientos. Cierro los ojos con fuerza y echo mi cabeza hacia atrás, soltando el aire de golpe de manera demasiado dramática.

—¡Si!

Se ríe, y escuchar ese sonido inmediatamente llena mis ojos de lágrimas otra vez. La aprieto con fuerza contra mí, descanso mi mejilla sobre su cabeza y suspiro.

—Probablemente es lo mejor que todo haya sucedido como sucedió —agrego después de un rato—. Aún no estoy listo para ser papá, seguramente lo hubiese arruinado de por vida con algún apodo estúpido. Tal vez lo hubiese llamado Bolas Saladas o alguna mierda como esa.

Sacude la cabeza. —Serías un papá genial. Y alguno de estos días, Bolas Saladas será el apodo perfecto para uno de nuestros hijos. Sólo que aún no.

Ahora soy yo el que ríe. —¿Y qué pasa si tenemos puras niñas?

Se encoge de hombros. —Mejor aún.

Sonrío y la mantengo junto a mí. Luego de lo de anoche, y de estar alejado de ella, sabiendo lo mucho que estaba sufriendo, sé que nunca querré sentirme de esa manera otra vez. Y sé que nunca querré que ella se sienta de esa manera otra vez.

—¿Sabes de lo que me acabo de dar cuenta? —dice—. De que ya hemos tenido sexo. Me había estado sintiendo algo deprimida porque si hubiese tenido sexo contigo, eso te habría hecho la séptima persona con la que me he acostado, y eso es bastante. Pero aún serás el seis, porque ya te había contado y ni siquiera lo sabía.

—Me gusta el seis —digo—. Es un buen número. De hecho, es mi número favorito.

—No te emociones tanto ahora que sabes que ya hemos tenido sexo —dice—. Aun así te haré esperar.

—Te convenceré en algún momento —bromeo.

Llevo una de mis manos hacia su cabeza y la sostengo mientras me inclino hacia adelante para besar suavemente sus labios. Me mantengo cerca de su boca y hago una confesión—: No había mencionado esto porque aún no teníamos mucho tiempo juntos y no quería hacerte salir corriendo. Pero ahora que sé que tenemos bastante historia juntos, lo hace menos embarazoso.

—Oh, no. ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta con nerviosismo.

—En menos de un mes nos graduamos. Sé que tú y Hinata y Uzumaki planeaban ir a la misma universidad en La Niebla luego del verano. Yo ya había solicitado para una universidad en La Lluvia, pero luego de haberte conocido, puede que también haya aplicado para La Niebla. Ya sabes... en caso de que las cosas funcionaran entre nosotros. No me gustaba eso de estar a cinco horas de distancia.

Ladea la cabeza y me mira. —¿Cuándo enviaste la solicitud?

Me encojo de hombros, como si no fuese gran cosa. —La noche que Hinata tuvo tu cena de bienvenida.

Se sienta derecha y me mira. —Eso fue veinticuatro horas después de que salimos por primera vez. ¿Aplicaste a mi universidad luego de tan sólo conocerme un día?

Asiento. —Sí, pero técnicamente te conocía desde hacía todo un año. Si lo miras de esa manera, es mucho menos raro.

Se ríe ante mi lógica. —¿Y entonces? ¿Te aceptaron?

Asiento. —Puede que también hasta haya hecho arreglos en cuanto a vivir con Uzumaki.

Sonríe, y probablemente es la sonrisa que más he amado en toda mi vida. —¿Obito? Esto es serio. Esta cosa entre nosotros. Es bastante intenso, ¿huh?

Asiento. —Sí. Creo que esta vez puede que estemos enamorados de verdad. Se acabó eso de fingir.

Asiente. —Ahora que las cosas son tan en serio, creo que ya es hora de presentarte a todos mis hermanos.

Dejo de asentir y comienzo a sacudir la cabeza de un lado a otro. —Puede que esté exagerando. No te amo tanto así.

Se ríe. —No, sí me amas. Me amas muchísimo, Obito. Me has amado desde el instante en que te permití tocar mi seno accidentalmente.

—No, creo que te he amado desde que me forzaste a enterrar mi lengua en tu boca.

Sacude la cabeza. —No, me has amado desde que te permití besarme junto a un pañal sucio en medio de un restaurante lleno de gente.

—Nop. Te he amado desde que entraste por la puerta de la habitación de Hinata con esa cuchara en la boca.

Se ríe. —De hecho, me has amado desde la primera vez que me dijiste que me amabas hace un año. Justo aquí en este cuarto.

Sacudo la cabeza. —Te he amado desde el momento en que te caíste sobre mí y me dijiste que odiabas a todo el mundo.

Deja de sonreír. —Te he amado desde el momento en que dijiste que también odiabas a todo el mundo.

—Solía odiarlos a todos —digo—, hasta que te conocí.

—Te dije que era inodiable. —Sonríe.

—Y yo te dije que inodiable ni siquiera es una palabra.

Su mirada se enfoca en la mía y toma mis manos, luego entrelaza sus dedos con los míos. Nos miramos fijamente, como lo hemos hecho tantas veces antes, pero esta vez, puedo sentirlo en cada parte de mi ser. La siento a ella en cada parte de mí y la sensación es nueva y fuerte e intensa, y me doy cuenta, justo en este momento, que juntos nos convertimos en muchísimo más de lo que pudimos haber sido por separado.

—Te amo, Obito Uchiha —susurra.

—Te amo, Jane Ron Rin Cenicienta Nohara.

Ríe. —Gracias por no haber resultado ser un idiota.

—Gracias por nunca pedirme que cambiara. —Me inclino y beso esa sonrisa que acaba de esparcirse por sus labios, mientras silenciosamente le agradezco al universo por enviarla de nuevo hacia mí.

Mi maldito ángel.

.

**FIN**

.

¡Gracias!


End file.
